


Stellar Dendrites

by Angellovemusic8



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alpha Abarai Renji, Alpha Kurosaki Ichigo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Background Relationships, Bigender Toshiro, Caretaking, Confessions, Confused Ichigo, Confusion, Developing Relationship, Explicit Language, Feelings Realization, Female Tōshirō, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Violence, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Nudity, Oblivious Toshiro, Omega Hitsugaya Toshiro, Omega Kuchiki Rukia, Past Relationship(s), References to Depression, Secret Relationship, Sexual Harassment, Sexual Tension, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 40,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25562008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angellovemusic8/pseuds/Angellovemusic8
Summary: Ichigo has always wanted to find the right mate that he can protect and love with all of his heart. If only Ichigo didn't fall for the one person who hated the idea of mating. Part of him wished that he still loves Rukia but that was no longer the case.
Relationships: Abarai Renji/Kuchiki Rukia, Hitsugaya Toushirou & Matsumoto Rangiku, Hitsugaya Toushirou/Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Rukia & Kurosaki Ichigo, One-sided Kurosaki Ichigo/Kuchiki Rukia, one-sided Inoue Orihime/Kurosaki Ichigo - Relationship
Comments: 26
Kudos: 95





	1. The Unexpected Meeting

Ichigo sighed as he thought about what happened with Rukia in the Soul Society. He hasn't seen her since she almost died right in front of him. Seeing her endanger like that and being too weak to prevent it made him feel pathetic. If only he was smart enough to not attack the guy that has deceived every one then maybe he could have protected her like he was supposed to. He knew he failed her and he wanted to make it up to her but she decided to stay and he had to leave. He at least hoped that she discovers what she wanted. He just wishes she was here with him.

He felt a kick and practically flew out of his chair. He fell to the ground and clutched his cheek where he was kicked.

"What the fuck?!" Ichigo yelled enraged.

"It's not my fault you weren't paying attention," he heard a familiar snarky tone. He turned his head to see the shinigami he was just thinking about a few seconds ago.

"What is your problem, midget?" He yelled back.

"Oi? What did you call me?" She yelled back before slamming her foot into his face.

"Who do you think you are?" She continued.

"You need anger management," he told her. He saw the glint in her eyes and managed to dodge.

"I don't need anger management. It's not my fault I have to deal with an idiot," she responded.

"What did you just call me?" Ichigo glared at her. This is what he gets for worrying about her, nothing but harmful words and kicks to the face. He needed to remind himself why he was invested in her. Maybe because she was beautiful and not a traditional omega. She didn't care what others thought of her, she was independent and confident. Something you barely could see in a traditional omega and the alpha and him loved every minute of it. If only she could stop hitting him every five seconds.

"What are you doing here?" He asked trying to disguise the hopefulness in his tone. The hopefulness that she was going to stay for a long period and not just a one-time thing.

"We are here to help you defend Karakura Town from invaders," she told him in her typical 'duh' voice.

"Well, how was I suppose to know that?" Ichigo stated, offended by the fact that for her it was supposed to be obvious.

"Like I said, it's not my fault your an idiot," she claimed as moved her shoulder, and her hair flipped like she was intending on flipping her hair in the first place.

See, this was the problem with Rukia, she was absolutely infuriating. She always had to make him look incompetent in every way possible. It wasn't a problem, he didn't mind but does she have to do it all the time? He wonders if it's going to be like that when they are mated and with children. 'Don't be ridiculous. Rukia is a shinigami and lives in a whole different world and on top of that a noble. Why would she want a human with immense power when she could have anyone else? Like Renji,' a voice in his head taunted him.

"Oi! Are you even listening?" Rukia interrupted his thoughts by grabbing him by the ear and yelling into it.

"Kuchiki enough," an authoritative voice that was smooth and clear, commanded.

Ichigo tilted his head to see a white-haired boy wearing the school uniform. His aqua eyes or maybe it was cerulean (whatever his eye color was) was glaring at the two in dismay. The boy stared with a blanked face and a scowl before walking away from the two.

They silently watches as he walks up to a group consisting of four people that he instantly recognizes: Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Rangiku. Everyone he met in the Soul Society or here in Karakura Town in Renji's case. He knew everyone but the person who scolded Rukia two minutes ago.

"Who's that?" He asked her.

"Captain Hitsugaya Toshiro... Graduated the academy in a year, wields the strongest ice zanpakuto, Hyorinmaru, and the youngest ever to become a captain," Rukia explained.

"He's a captain?" He asked as he couldn't believe someone who looks as young as his sisters were is a captain.

"Yes...and don't you think of calling him a child. He takes offend to it," Rukia scolded.

"I was not," he rebuttal even though Rukia was correct, but she didn't need to know that.

"Yes, you were," she insisted almost immediately.

"Kurosaki, Kuchiki, are you down with your lovers' quarrel, so we may begin the lesson," he heard his teacher say.

"Also, I don't appreciate students coming and going, Kuchiki," the teacher continued scolding.

"Sorry," Rukia said sheepishly like that was her typical behavior but he knew that she wasn't even remotely apologetic.

"Don't let it happen again," she claimed as she turned her back to start the lesson.

The rest of the day was boring after that. Well, except for the whole meeting a captain thing. It was strange, he already met multiple captains in the Soul Society, and yet meeting this captain was different. He didn't know how to describe it. It wasn't like he actually introduced to him but there was something about him that captivated him. It must be that he was the youngest captain or the zanpakuto thing. Like, how do you know if it's the strongest ice zanpakuto? Do you compare the ice form or do you just know? That's had to be the reason he couldn't stop staring at the young captain or why he never left his mind.

After class, he took them all to his house. He was hoping that his father was not home considering his sisters weren't out of class yet. He sighed in relief as he wasn't attacked by his clearly absent father. It would be embarrassing if Toshiro saw that. Why did he care what Toshiro thought of? Because Toshiro is a captain and he has yet to make an impression on him that's the reason...what else could it be?

"So, Toshiro, I'm Ichigo," he introduces himself. He heard Rukia groaned and he didn't know why.

"It's Captain Hitsugaya and I'm aware of who you are," he deadpanned.

"Um...right," Ichigo cleared his throat.

"So, what brings you here?" He asked trying to clear the tension.

"I thought Kuchiki told you," was his response but Ichigo wasn't sure if it was a question or a statement. He supposes it's the latter because he doesn't look like someone who would ask questions.

"Any questions or concerns," Toshiro deadpanned.

"Any plans of attack?" Ichigo asked although he was kind of nervous to ask.

"The Gotei 13 are hard at work at attempting to crack down Aizen's motivation. I'll update you if anything regarding Aizen or Ichimaru or Tosen appears in the Gotei 13 radar until then our mission is to maximize any and all damage caused by the enemy. We will hopefully find out more once we establish a base of operations which according to Matsumoto it will be held at Inoue's apartment," Toshiro explained.

"Wait at Inoue's?" He asked caught off guard.

"Yeah...I have no idea who she is but I guess I'll get acquainted soon enough," he answered.

"You will love her captain," Rangiku squealed out.

"In other words, I'm going to regret allowing this base of operations," Toshiro concluded.

"Don't be such a grouch," Rangiku instructed. Toshiro, on the other hand, just stared blankly at his lieutenant.

"And don't get distracted or I'll cut your allowance," Toshiro commented.

"You wouldn't dare? How will I pay for new clothes or my sake?" Rangiku cried out.

"Don't know and don't care," Toshiro muttered.

"So, Toshiro..."

"Before you continue, it's Captain Hitsugaya... I'm a captain, you will address me as such. I will not tolerate being called anything but that. I'm going to be kind, which is hardly something I do, and not make a big deal as of now but this is your one and only warning," Toshiro reprimanded, "Anyways proceed."

"Why do you get irritated that I call you Toshiro, that's your name right?" Ichigo asked.

"I worked hard to be in the position I am currently occupying, so I don't care where you heard my given name but you do not have permission to use it," Toshiro told him.

"Ichigo, don't make Captain Hitsugaya mad," Renji muttered.

"Why?" Ichigo asked.

"Just don't," Renji hissed out.

He didn't know what the problem was or why Toshiro didn't want to be called by his name. He was going to figure out why and somehow get Toshiro comfortable enough that he will allow him to call him by his name. It was a challenge that Ichigo is willing to take.


	2. Figuring You Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo tries to figure Toshiro out and it goes as he expected.

Ichigo leads them to his room, and immediately Rukia throws herself in his bed like she owns the place.

"Sister, you're back!" An annoying voice called out. Ichigo sighed as the stupid plush lion finally will leave him alone. For as long as Rukia was gone, he has been crying about missing his 'sister'. Rukia, on the other hand, just swatted him away.

"Sister, I miss you so much!" He said with tears streaming down his eyes. How a plush toy can cry is the question Ichigo knew he should be thinking about but the real question he was thinking about was how the stuffed lion just rushed back to Rukia even after getting swatted away as he did. Ichigo watched with annoyance as he tried to hug Rukia again. He felt excitement and a sense of smugness as Rukia smack him away again. Kon started to cry before glancing at the other guest in the room.

"Oh! Bigger marshmallow," Kon exclaimed as he stared at a busty female.

Kon lunged himself at Rangiku only to be met by a closed fist.

"That's enough of you," Ichigo growled out as he grips Kon before he can attempt at jumping on the busty lieutenant again. He marches out of his room with a wailing Kon screeching for his 'sister' to save him. Ichigo went to his sisters' room and threw Kon on Yuzu's bed. He quickly dashes out of the room, leaving Kon locked in. It wasn't like he needed Kon right now, so he was alright with leaving him there. Although, he knew that he will regret it later on when Yuzu will refuse to let go of the lion.

When Ichigo returns to his room, everyone was settled in different places. Rukia and Rangiku were on his bed and leaning against the headboard. Yumichika and Ikkaku were also on the edge of his bed. Renji was sitting on his chair, and Toshiro was sitting on the floor.

"Do you always get in a fight with a stuffed toy?" Ikkaku questioned.

"It is so unbecoming," Yumichika commented as he fixed his hair.

"What the fuck? I leave for five minutes and you guys already took over my room," he yelled out. While blatantly ignoring both Ikkaku and Yumichika, even though it was the first time he heard them talk all day.

"Well, we didn't know how long you'll be gone so we thought we might as well be comfy," Rangiku answered in a nonchalant voice that quite frankly irritated Ichigo.

Ichigo was getting annoyed at the fact that these people acted like it was their house. Well, except Toshiro, who decided to sit on the floor for some reason as he was small enough to fit in the bed.

"This is my room," he told them. Every single one of them stared blankly at him like they had no idea what he meant or at least didn't care.

"Nevermind," he growled out as he sat down next to Toshiro.

"Geez! No one told me you were temperamental. You and my captain will get along so well," Rangiku stated.

"What did you say?" Toshiro's voice was low and menacing.

"Huh? Oh! Nothing captain," Rangiku stated while flailing her right arm and nervously giggling.

"Captain, you should come up here," Rangiku called out a few minutes later.

"No," the young captain rejected.

"But I want to cuddle with my cute captain," she cried out.

"Exactly," Toshiro declared. Ichigo stared at his closet door as he finally realized that Toshiro choose to sit on the floor was to avoid cuddling, and he burst out laughing.

"Is something amusing?" Toshiro questioned dryly and with quirk brows.

"What? You don't like cuddling?" Ichigo asked with amusement.

"No, I don't," he stated in annoyance.

"Why not?" Ichigo teased slightly.

"I just don't," Toshiro dryly said without even missing a beat. So, at least he knew something else about Toshiro, which is he didn't like cuddling. He wasn't sure why, but it was at least something.

"So, captain, I was thinking we can go shopping," Rangiku asked with fake innocence.

"No," Toshiro rejected.

"But captain, we need clothes to blend in better," she claimed, trying to persuade her captain by bringing up the mission. Ichigo looked at Toshiro and he had his brow furrowed in deep thought. Ichigo wondered if Toshiro was going to consider what she had said. He supposes if Toshiro cared so much for the mission, he probably was.

"I'm going to regret this, but you do have a point," Toshiro concluded and Ichigo pride himself on reading that correctly.

Rangiku squealed at her captain's words.

"But we are not spending too much just enough to blend in," Toshiro quickly interrupted.

"This is going to be fun," Rangiku squealed as she rushes out of the door, only to come back a minute later to usher them out.

Ichigo sighed in relief as they finally approached the shopping centers that weren't too far from his house but the combined excitement of Rangiku and Yumichika and Renji and Ikkaku's argument was enough for him to get there faster. He was surprised Rukia was actually in a good enough mood to have a conversation however it was hard to hear with the others which caused her to be angry at him for ignoring her. Toshiro, on the other hand, was the only one who actually stayed quiet, and judging by his face was as annoyed as him.

"Here we are," he claimed with the relief he was feeling.

They walked to the cheapest store that was in the area. Ichigo shrank back at the loud squeal Rangiku let out.

Ichigo watched as Rangiku practically ran around the store trying to figure out what to wear with Yumichika following close behind. Renji and Ikkaku were still complaining about the unnecessary shopping trip. Rukia and Toshiro were the only ones who were being normal and glancing around.

"Renji, come here and try this on!" Rangiku yelled out.

"No fucking way!" Renji yelled.

"Abarai," Toshiro warned. Renji muttered words under his breath as he walked to where Rangiku was.

After some time he lost sight of everyone but Rukia and Toshiro as they were the only ones who managed to avoid Rangiku and Yumichika. Well, Rukia was the only one who managed to avoid Rangiku as Rangiku tried to get Toshiro to try something but was blatantly rejected.

Rukia seemed to find something as she took it and walked to the changing rooms. Ichigo glanced up as Rukia exited out of the changing room. She was wearing a sleeveless baby blue dress with a bow in the middle. Ichigo gawked at her as the dress brought out her beauty.

"So. what do you think?" Rukia asked him. No words came out as he couldn't talk. She was absolutely stunning in that dress. It was like that dress was made for her lithe body and violet eyes. The only thing that ruined it was the kick to the face.

"What the fuck, midget?" Ichigo growled out.

"Stop gawking," she told him with a huff.

"Don't even start," Toshiro ordered with annoyance.

Ichigo turns to look at the young captain and he was not expecting what he saw. Toshiro was wearing a blue with white vertical stripes shirt and black kind of tight jeans.

"You going to get that?" Ichigo asked with curiosity. He wasn't sure why he was affected by the choice of outfit. It must be because he never thought Toshiro was the type to wear something like that. Well, at least he thought he wasn't. He didn't know why but he thought Toshiro will be the conservative type, seeing his behavior, and yet he decided to wear that. But, Rangiku could have influenced that too.

"Maybe...Why?" Toshiro asked him while tilting his head.

"It looks good on you," he answered sheepishly as he realized what he just admitted. Toshiro's quirk brows were a clear indication that what he said was out of character. Toshiro shook his head and walk back to the changing rooms.

"What was that about?" Rukia hissed at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Ichigo claimed as he tried to avoid Rukia's glance.

"You know exactly what I am talking about?" Rukia declared.

"I honestly don't know," Ichigo admitted.

Rukia rolled her eyes before returning back to the changing rooms. She somehow let what had happened go, which was shocking to him. Not that he knew what that was about. He hasn't seen Toshiro at all since then, so he decided to busy himself with helping Rukia. Although, he couldn't for whatever reason get Toshiro in that outfit out of his head. Especially, the way those jeans hugged him the right way.

He finally saw Toshiro for the first time since that weird encounter. He was absent-minded looking at the clothes. He hastily walked over there before he could back down. Toshiro glanced in his direction in confusion and stop looking.

"You need something," Toshiro quietly asked.

It was the first time he heard him being quiet, although he only knew him for a day- well half a day. Ichigo didn't actually know what to say, so instead, he decides to look at the clothes he had on him. He didn't have a lot of clothes on him, just the necessity.

"Hey, Ichigo, you don't mind paying for our clothes since we don't have money?" Rangiku asked while distracting him from Toshiro.

"Uh? Sure," Ichigo agreed.

He turned to look at Toshiro, only to realize that he was already gone. He felt Rangiku drag him away from where he was.

"Where's Toshiro?" He asked them.

"Don't know...he just disappear. I hate it when he does that," Rangiku muttered.

Ichigo stared blankly at the cashier as she told him the price. He ended up paying for everyone and everyone but Rangiku wasn't bad.

His entire allowance was going to be gone in one shopping trip. He handed the money to the cashier with hesitation. He painfully watches as she places the money into the cash register. He then crumbled on the inside as she handed him the receipt and told him to have a good day. His money was all gone and she said 'have a good day'.

"What happened?" Toshiro asked as he saw the pale face. Ichigo glanced at Toshiro who was carrying four bags.

"I can't believe my allowance is gone," he groaned out.

"Do you have money for food?" Renji asked him. Ichigo immediately glared at Renji as he just spent all of his money.

"Don't you have the money the captain commander gave us?" Toshiro asked.

"Money! What money?" Ichigo asked horrified.

Toshiro's brows quirks as he showed him the money which was more than he ever had.

"Why did you make me pay?" He yelled at them, feeling the frustration of spending all of his money.

"Stop complaining. Me and Renji spent money for you while you temporarily reside in the Soul Society and we didn't complain," Rukia scolded.

"Your brother is rich...of course you wouldn't complain," Ichigo yelled.

"We still didn't complain," Rukia told him with a huff.

"We just wanted to see if you were stupid enough to buy it for us," Ikkaku claimed and Renji chuckled until Toshiro glared at him.

"I just wanted to save money for other shopping sprees," Rangiku absent-minded commented.

Ichigo was annoyed and he seriously wanted these people to leave. They were unbelievable, first, they take up space in his room and now they made him spend money for nothing.

"He's a teenager...How much money do you think he has?" Toshiro questioned him.

Every one of them stayed silent and Toshiro rolled his eyes.

"Do you know where we can get something to eat?" Toshiro asked them.

Ichigo leads them to a place where they can eat feeling dejected in a lot of ways.

"Kurosaki," Toshiro called out, "here." Toshiro then handed him money way more than he actually had spent.

"I can't..." Ichigo stuttered as he didn't feel comfortable taking someone's money, especially someone who didn't take advantage of him.

"Thanks, Toshiro," he said.

"It's still Captain Hitsugaya," Toshiro coldly corrected.

He didn't understand how someone can go from cold to kind enough to give him money to once again cold. It was so weird how Toshiro acted. It was like his personality conflicts against each other. He was trying to figure him out and so far he really got nothing. It was hard to understand what made him tick.

A kick in the face interrupted his thoughts.

"Hello, are you listening?" Rukia questions annoyed.

"What?" He yelled, more annoyed than ever.

"I was trying to apologize and you ignore me," Rukia glared at him.

"What kind of apology involves kicking someone in the face?!" He exclaimed.

"The one where you get ignore," Rukia responded.

"Why you?" Ichigo said.

Seriously, why was he so invested in Rukia? The midget was abusive and hurtful. She was another person that puzzled him. She always acted like this but in the Soul Society she was this prim and proper lady and it was weird seeing her like that. He knew it was her status as a noble but he has seen her like this and he couldn't stand that fakeness she had. He liked her like this firey, easily temper, stubborn, loud, aggressive, kind, and mischievous. He enjoyed this side and not the noble Rukia.

"Shut it, midget," he told her.

"What did you call me?" She yelled as she tried to kick him but he dodges her advancement.

Ichigo smiled, they were fine and they were going to be fine. This is what he miss when she was gone. He knew he had to make it last somehow as he didn't know how long she was going to stay. The two bicker back and forth with the same passion as before.

He was surprised Toshiro wasn't controlling them. He glanced at Toshiro who was in a deep conversation with Rangiku. A soft smile appeared on his face at something Rangiku had said. The soft smile caught him off guard. So, he also smiles? Toshiro was officially a mystery and he doesn't know if he is able to figure him out at all.


	3. A Strange Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toshiro's encounter with Ichigo isn't what he expected. Correction: It was far from what he expected.

Toshiro sighed as he followed Kuchiki to Kurosaki's classroom, but they end up losing her after some time. He was annoyed at Kuchiki's disappearance as neither of them knew where Kurosaki's classroom was.

"Where did she go?" Madarame muttered.

"Just follow the spiritual power," Toshiro commanded.

Toshiro scanned for a higher than average spiritual pressure. He quickly located one on the upper level of the school.

"Follow me," he instructed the group. He started to walk to where the stairs were. He heard whispering about them, but he ignored it as he figured they were whispering about his voluptuous lieutenant. He leads them up the stairs to a classroom where he heard Kuchiki yelling.

"If you weren't an idiot, I would never need to treat you as such. So just stop being an idiot...not that hard," he heard Kuchiki scold. There was a moment of silence before he heard Kuchiki's brash voice.

"Oi! Are you even listening?" Kuchiki grabs an orange-haired by the ear and yelling into it.

"Kuchiki enough," he commanded with disdain. He saw the orange-haired boy that was Kurosaki, tilt his head to look at him. He didn't even bother to do formalities as he just walked back to the others.

"Alright, listen up...We need to blend in, so every one of you must behave," he instructed while glancing at each of them.

"Yes, sir," they all stated in unison. He glanced at Rangiku to see that glint in her eyes, the one that was going to annoy him. She smirked and then tilted her head to a direction over his head. He glanced over his shoulder at where she was looking at. He saw Kurosaki intently staring at him with a slightly gaped mouth. He turned back to his lieutenant with quirked brows, and she just giggled. He closed his eyes at the audacity of his lieutenant. What did she mean by that? And why was Kurosaki staring at him?

He shook his head before following his lieutenant to some available seats. He took a seat in front of Rangiku because he honestly wouldn't be able to see if he sat behind her- but she didn't need to know that.

"Captain," she whispered to him as he felt her lean forward. He leaned backward to hear her.

"So, what do you think about Ichigo?" Rangiku purred out, and he didn't need to turn around to see that stupid smirk.

"He's obnoxious," he told her dryly without ever glancing at her.

"Captain," she whined, Toshiro rolled his eyes but never glanced back. He watched as someone walked into the classroom. He noticed immediately that the students took their seats. He figured that is the instructor of the class.

"Kurosaki, Kuchiki, are you down with your lovers' quarrel, so we may begin the lesson," he heard the teacher say.

"Also, I don't appreciate students coming and going, Kuchiki," the teacher continued scolding.

"Sorry," Kuchiki said sheepishly, and he had a feeling that she was faking it.

"Don't let it happen again," she claimed as she turned her back to start the lesson.

The entire time of class, he felt Kurosaki's gaze from the row to his left. He was in the seat next to his lieutenant. He felt a buzz on his stupid school pant's pocket. Thinking it is a hollow of some kind, he took out the phone Urahara has given to him, but there was nothing. He felt another buzz and realized it was the phone from his division. (His division has been using phones since Captain Shiba took Kurotsuchi's idea while the head captain had considered the soul phone obsolete. Also, fortunately, Captain Shiba made a technology unit, so the Twelfth Division wasn't in their affairs.) He took out the phone to see he has two different texts.

Friday 7 September 2001

Ran (9:23): Ichigo is staring

Ran (9:24): Oh, he likey

Toshiro really wanted to type 'no really' but he was more annoyed with the fact that Rangiku texted him that.

Tosh (9:25): Seriously you texted me for that.

Ran (9:25): Well duh, captain

Ran (9:27): I think he likes something he sees

Toshiro's face scrunched up at the text as he realized what she was applying.

Tosh (9:28): Ugh...

Ran (9:28): Why ugh

Tosh (9:29): ...

Toshiro placed the phone on his desk before pretending to pay attention. He already did school, and he really didn't want to restart it. After a while of no text, he got one again. He flipped the phone open and read the text, now suddenly interested.

Ran (9:37): So, anyway, I have a base of operations.

Tosh (9:38): I'm listening

Ran (9:38): It's not really listening

Tosh (9:39): Rangiku...not now

Ran (9:40): Fine. I was talking with this sweet girl Orihime and she said we can do it at her apartment

Toshiro glanced at the text and thought about it. Inoue Orihime is an ally of Kurosaki, and if she said it was alright then he supposes it was fine.

Tosh (9:42) I suppose

Ran (9:42) Yay!! ;P

He glanced at the emoji his lieutenant send and sighed. He placed the phone back in his pocket and ignored it for the remainder of the day.

After school ended, Kurosaki took them to what he assumed was his house. Toshiro noticed that he seemed to hesitate when opening the door. There was a look of relief before he allowed them in.

"So, Toshiro, I'm Ichigo," Kurosaki introduces himself to him like he didn't know who he was. It also took him a while to calm down after hearing his given name. He had been given a warning from Captain Kuchiki that he was ill-mannered.

"It's Captain Hitsugaya and I'm aware of who you are," he deadpanned.

"Um...right," Ichigo cleared his throat.

"So, what brings you here?"

Toshiro felt his right eye twitch before breathing in slowly and breathing out even slower.

"I thought Kuchiki told you," he stated with a cool level that he was proud of. Kurosaki was testing his patience that was way too thin for this type of curiosity.

"Any questions or concerns," Toshiro deadpanned.

"Any plans of attack?" Ichigo asked with uncertainty. He felt awful for snapping at the young boy. Kurosaki just wanted information regarding a war that he was most likely going to fight in- even though it had nothing to do with him. He took a deep breath and turned to Kurosaki.

"The Gotei 13 are hard at work at attempting to crack down Aizen's motivation. I'll update you if anything regarding Aizen or Ichimaru or Tosen appears in the Gotei 13 radar until then our mission is to maximize any and all damage caused by the enemy. We will hopefully find out more once we establish a base of operations, which according to Matsumoto it will be held at Inoue's apartment." He had explained with what he hoped was enough information to sustain Kurosaki.

"Wait at Inoue's?" Kurosaki seemed caught off guard by the statement.

"Yeah...I have no idea who she is but I guess I'll get acquainted soon enough," he answered.

"You will love her captain," Rangiku squealed out.

"In other words, I'm going to regret allowing this base of operations," he concluded.

"Don't be such a grouch," Rangiku instructed. Toshiro stared at his lieutenant blankly before flat out ignoring her.

"And don't get distracted or I'll cut your allowance," Toshiro commented.

"You wouldn't dare? How will I pay for new clothes or my sake?" Rangiku cried out, but he was far used to her behavior.

"Don't know and don't care," Toshiro muttered.

"So, Toshiro..." Toshiro felt his eye twitch one more time before he decided to inform Kurosaki on the disrespect of using his given name.

"Before you continue, it's Captain Hitsugaya... I'm a captain, you will address me as such. I will not tolerate being called anything but that. I'm going to be kind, which is hardly something I do, and not make a big deal as of now, but this is your one and only warning," Toshiro reprimanded. "Anyways, proceed."

"Why do you get irritated that I call you Toshiro, that's your name, right?" Ichigo asked.

"I worked hard to be in the position I am currently occupying. So I don't care where you heard my given name, but you do not have permission to use it," Toshiro told him and that ended that conversation, or maybe it was what Abarai had hissed out when he wasn't in hearing range.

Kurosaki swiftly leads them to his room where Kuchiki just blatantly without any regard threw herself on the bed. Her attitude was unfitting for a noble, but he honestly didn't care. He remembered how she acted slightly over a decade ago when he was helping Lieutenant Shiba train her. They used to be friends, but then Kaien died, and suddenly she pushed him away, even when he tried to help her, as he had lost his captain over seven years before the death.

"Sister, you're back!" An annoying voice called out. He glanced down to see a moving stuff animal. He decided that he didn't want to know anything. He watched with slight amusement as Kuchiki swatted him away.

"Sister, I miss you so much!" He said with tears streaming down his eyes. Toshiro glanced at the plush pondering how a toy can cry, but he decided he didn't want the headache. Kuchiki swatted him away without any care. The plush started to glance around, he supposes the plush finally realized the two weren't alone. The plush glanced at his lieutenant with a lovestruck look.

"Oh! Bigger marshmallow," Kon exclaimed as he stared at his lieutenant. Did he say marshmallow? Well, okay then.

His lieutenant didn't even bat an eye as she held up a closed fit and plush connected it with it.

The plush tried one more time only for Kurosaki to catch it with a growl of: "That's enough of you." Toshiro watched quietly as Kurosaki marched out of his room in a huff.

His lieutenant sat on the bed beside Kuchiki while both Madarame and Ayasegawa sat on the edge of the bed, and Abarai sat in the chair. He glanced while hiding his bewilderment as his subordinates immediately made themself at home in someone else's. If he ever did that his grandmother well scold him for being ill-mannered.

"Captain, come on, I want to cuddle," Rangiku squealed while holding out her arms. Toshiro's nose scrunched at the thought of cuddling before gracefully sitting on the floor.

"Captain," he heard his lieutenant whine.

"No," he barked out while glancing over his head at his second in command. He watched her pout, and she was going to say something else, but Kurosaki arrived back. Kurosaki glanced around, and he felt anger radiating off of Kurosaki. He wondered what Kurosaki was going to do.

"Do you always get in a fight with a stuffed toy?" Madarame questioned, interrupting the tension slightly.

"It is so unbecoming," Ayasegawa commented in a distracted tone.

"What the fuck? I leave for five minutes, and you guys already took over my room," he yelled out in a frustrated tone.

"Well, we didn't know how long you'll be gone, so we thought we might as well be comfy," Rangiku answered in her 'i don't care' tone.

He mentally groaned at his lieutenant's tone. He hated it when she acted like she was at her home. He felt for Kurosaki, and he would have kind of slightly feel bad for him if it wasn't for the blatant disrespect Kurosaki had shown earlier.

"This is my room," he told them. Toshiro knew very well it was, but honestly, he didn't care. He stared at Kurosaki blankly, and Kurosaki looked defeated.

"Nevermind," he growled out as he sat down next to him.

"Geez! No one told me you were temperamental. You and my captain will get along so well," Rangiku stated. Toshiro froze at the words Matsumoto said, and he slowly turned to her.

"What did you say?" Toshiro's voice was low and menacing.

"Huh? Oh! Nothing captain," Rangiku stated while flailing her right arm and nervously giggling.

"Captain, you should come up here," Rangiku called out to him a few minutes later.

"No," the young captain rejected.

"But I want to cuddle with my cute captain," she cried out.

"Exactly," Toshiro declared. Toshiro turned his head as he heard Ichigo burst out laughing.

"Is something amusing?" Toshiro questioned dryly and with quirk brows.

"What? You don't like cuddling?" Ichigo asked with amusement.

"No, I don't," he stated in annoyance.

"Why not?" Ichigo teased slightly.

"I just don't," Toshiro dryly said without even missing a beat. Toshiro looked down at his lap feeling hurt. He felt awful that Kurosaki had laughed at him. He had to keep in mind that Kurosaki doesn't know anything about his history and shouldn't hold it against him, but being laughed at was bringing back memories. Rangiku knew, and yet she put him in this position, and that hurt even more.

"So, captain, I was thinking we can go shopping," Rangiku asked, and he knew that she was trying to distract him, and he was sort of thankful.

"No," Toshiro rejected the idea. He hated shopping, especially with Rangiku. He was not repeating that disaster again.

"But captain, we need clothes to blend in better," she claimed, trying to persuade her captain by bringing up the mission. Toshiro thought about what his lieutenant said, and surprisingly she made sense. They'll attract attention if they continue wearing the school uniform everywhere, and that will hinder the mission.

"I'm going to regret this, but you do have a point," Toshiro concluded.

Rangiku squealed at her captain's words.

"But we are not spending too much just enough to blend in," Toshiro quickly interrupted.

"This is going to be fun," Rangiku squealed as she rushes out of the door, only to come back a minute later to usher them out.

Toshiro stayed silent the whole way to the shopping center. He was really annoyed by literally everyone, and he wanted this stupid journey to end as soon as possible. He never felt relief as the shopping center came into view. He glanced at the shopping center and was astounds that it was still where it was. He supposes shopping centers wouldn't really change that much. He couldn't help but recall memories of going to this exact shopping center with Rangiku and Captain Shiba. He felt the wave of sadness as the issue with being assign to this mission came full force. He cursed Kurotsuchi for sending him, he had avoided the human world for two decades since Captain Shiba went missing, and Kurotsuchi just volunteered him. He knew that it was because he had experienced in the human world that no other captain had, but didn't they understand what this will do to him. His emotions were unbecoming of a soldier, especially a captain level but his omega side made it impossible to not feel the way he did. Fortunately, he had years of experience of hiding his emotion until he got home or went to his granny's.

They walked into a store, and Rangiku let out one of her piercing, loud squeals. He shrank back at the squeal and had to oppress himself from yelling her name. He was distracted, and when he brought himself back to the world, Rangiku and Ayasegawa were nowhere to be seen. Madarame and Abarai were complaining, and Kuchiki was glancing around. He decided to follow Kuchiki's lead and walked to the male clothing area and glanced around.

"Renji, come here and try this on!" Rangiku yelled out.

"No fucking way!" Abarai yelled.

"Abarai," Toshiro warned. He heard Abarai muttered words under his breath as he walked to where Rangiku was.

After so browsing, he ran into Rangiku herself. He was hoping that he could avoid her throughout the shopping trip, but he supposed he was wrong.

"You got to try this on," she told him, giddily.

He looked at the article of clothing. It was extremely tight-fitting black pants. He wasn't conservative by any means, and if this wasn't a mission he would have tried the pants, but this was a mission. He grimaced at the thought of attracting too much attention while trying to do his duties.

"Not in a million years," he told her.

"But captain," she whined out.

"No, I am not wearing that. That will attract attention," he hissed at her.

"Exactly, you need to learn to move on," she stated while holding it up even more with a bright smile.

"It's only been a few months" he pointed out, "so, cut it out with this moving on thing."

"Exactly, you need to move on and get laid," his lieutenant boldly stated. He quickly glanced around to make sure no one was eavesdropping.

"What about you? You over him," he questioned.

"This isn't about me, this is about you," she responded.

He placed a hand on his hips and tilted his stance, so he put more emphasis on his left step.

"Ugh...Fine, but I am not wearing that. But I will put on some slightly tight-fitting clothes," Toshiro compromise. Rangiku was going to be the death of him, he just knew it.

"Yay!" Rangiku squealed out.

"You're not helping me," he stated, and she watched her face fall before she can even speak, he just walked away.

He glanced around the pants section looking for something revealing but not too revealing. He picked out black pants that seemed to fit the description. He then went to the shirt section to find something that went with the pants. He liked the fact that anything goes with black. He found a blue shirt with white vertical stripes that actually looked decent. He walked over to the changing room to try it on. He took off his clothes and couldn't help but admire the gigai. He loathes the damn thing, but he did look good. The scars he had were not even remotely present, and neither are the moles scatter in different locations of his body. He turned around and glanced over his shoulder. The dimples on his back were not there, and neither was the scar from the stab he had received years ago. He decided that he was wasting time and put on the clothes. He admires himself in the mirror, and he was surprised that he still got it. He was about to critique how the outfit actually looks on him, but a familiar growl distracted him. He walked out of the dressing room, annoyed with the situation.

"Don't even start," Toshiro ordered with annoyance as he reached the two. How and why did they act like such children?

Toshiro watched with even more annoyance as Kurosaki stared at him with an agape mouth. Does this guy not stop staring? Maybe this is why Kuchiki beats him up all day.

"You going to get that?" Ichigo asked with curiosity. Toshiro wasn't sure why he was curious. It really wasn't his business what he got and what he didn't, especially a teenager.

"Maybe...Why?" Toshiro asked him while tilting his head. He wasn't sure why he asked Kurosaki that. He supposes that he was now the one being curious. He briefly wondered if it looked bad on him, he didn't have time to actually get a feel of the outfit because of the children in front of him.

"It looks good on you," he answered sheepishly. That was not the response he was expecting. He quirked his brow as this statement went against what he thought of Kurosaki. Since, when did Kurosaki give compliments to a guy? Maybe he was looking way into this. It wasn't like he knew Kurosaki, all he knew was what he read on some reports. Toshiro shook his head before going back to the changing room. He didn't need the headache.

He admired himself in the mirror and decided that he was going to purchase the outfit. He quickly took off the outfit and put on the uniform, so he can continue browsing. He picked out a black polo shirt with a collar and a white breast pocket and some white pants to go with it. He also picked out a black long sleeve shirt with two white lines that he paired with a regular denim jean with a hole where the knee is and a blue graphic t-shirt that he paired with faded black pants. He also got two sleeveless shirts and two pairs of shorts. He then picked a white long sleeve with blue sleeves, and he was trying to find something that will go with it when he felt someone's gaze. Toshiro glanced at the direction in confusion and stop browsing when he saw Kurosaki. What is with Kurosaki staring at him like a creep?

"You need something," Toshiro quietly asked.

Toshiro watched as Kurosaki started to look at the clothes he had in his hand. It made him think that Kurosaki didn't know what to say. He glanced behind Kurosaki and saw his lieutenant approaching them.

"Hey, Ichigo..." he heard Rangiku call out. He noticed that Kurosaki was distracted and decided to slip away from the strange encounter.

He quickly grabs a navy blue pants in his size before trying the other outfit. He didn't waste any time to try on and check. After trying the outfits, he decided that they will do and quickly went to the shoe section to pick out a brown shoe and a black shoe. Once he knew they fit, he went to pay. He wanted to get out of the store as soon as possible before Kurosaki gets any idea. It was quite baffling that a captain level shinigami was uncomfortable by a teenager. Although, the teenager was beyond strange. He just hoped that this won't get out, especially to Rangiku. He would never hear the end of that- definitely keep this from Rangiku.

He took the four bags containing his stuff and thank the lady politely. He walked out of the store and realized that he had absolutely nowhere to go and that he would, in fact, have to wait for Kurosaki and the others. He silently cursed in his head before turning to Hyrionmaru. A groan interrupted the connection.

Noticing, Kurosaki's pale face, "What happened?"

"I can't believe my allowance is gone," he groaned out.

"Do you have money for food?" Abarai asked him. Kurosaki turned to look at Abarai.

"Don't you have the money the captain commander gave us?" Toshiro asked, wondering why Kurosaki spend his money rather than they spend the money given to them. The head captain would have never let them to the human world without resources, so he was confused about what happened.

"Money! What money?" Kurosaki asked horrified.

Toshiro's brows quirks as he showed Kurosaki the money. He felt the twinge of pity as he stared at Kurosaki's defeated face.

"Why did you make me pay?" He yelled at them.

"Stop complaining. Me and Renji spent money for you while you temporarily reside in the Soul Society and we didn't complain," Kuchiki scolded.

"Your brother is rich...of course you wouldn't complain," Kurosaki yelled out what Toshiro was thinking.

"We still didn't complain," Kuchiki told him with a huff.

"We just wanted to see if you were stupid enough to buy it for us," Madarame claimed and Abarai chuckled. Toshiro was baffled at the audacity that these people had and glared at them. That glare made Abarai stop chuckling and direct his eyes to the floor.

"I just wanted to save money for other shopping sprees," Rangiku absent-minded commented. He made a note to punish his lieutenant's ill-behavior later.

Toshiro could feel the annoyance radiating off Kurosaki's soul. He felt awful at the fact Kurosaki was literally taken advantage of.

"He's a teenager...How much money do you think he has?" Toshiro questioned them, silently hoping that they will repay him with their money. Every one of them stayed silent and Toshiro rolled his eyes. He had a feeling this was going to happen. Some people weren't always good.

"Do you know where we can get something to eat?" Toshiro asked him as he needed a distraction to pay Kurosaki back the money. He wasn't just going to let a literal teenager lose the money he barely could make. Besides, there was a lot of chance that he wasn't even going to use all of his money anyway, and if not he could just ask for more later. A dejected Kurosaki started to lead them to a place.

"Kurosaki," Toshiro called out attracting Kurosaki's attention, "here." He wasn't exactly sure how much Kurosaki spent but it couldn't be more than what he was giving to him.

"I can't..." Kurosaki stuttered out as he tried to hand it back to him. Eventually, Kurosaki finally relent and accepted the money.

"Thanks, Toshiro," he said.

"It's still Captain Hitsugaya," Toshiro coldly corrected as he away.

"Aw...How sweet of you, captain?!" He heard his lieutenant gush.

"It was supposed to be you," he retorted with disdain. Rangiku pouted at the response.

"I'm sorry," she apologized.

"I'm not the one who needs the apology."

"I suppose not," Rangiku claimed as she glanced back.

"You are the worst, you know that," Toshiro claimed with a soft smile.

"All the time," she stated with no hesitation.

He felt a familiar stare and glance over his shoulder. Seriously, what is it with Kurosaki and staring at him? Didn't he know that staring was rude and downright creepy? Biting his lips, he wonders how long was he stuck here in the human world. He hoped it wasn't going to be that long cause he wasn't sure how long he could last with the feeling of being uncomfortable in someone's presence. He supposes that he was going to have to have a discussion with Kurosaki on his behavior. But how was he supposed to have this discussion without giving away the fact that he was creeped out?


	4. Discovering You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo found out some interesting things about Toshiro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, this chapter turn out the opposite I imagined but still like it the same.

Ichigo sat at his desk as he waited patiently for the meeting. It irritates him that the meeting wasn't yesterday. It should have been yesterday like the head captain has stated, but they were forced to wait another day. Aizen was plaining, and yet they postponed the meeting with crucial information regarding the war. Didn't these people not know how grievous this war was? He had two little sisters who he swore to protect and how could he do that with a mastermind that betrayed an organization that, for whatever reason, postpones crucial meetings.

He gritted his teeth as the annoyance seeped through. He clenches his fist tightly as he glanced at his phone for a text from Rukia and nothing. What could possibly be taking them so long? What if they already had the meeting earlier today and decided not to include him? Perhaps the 'postponed meeting' was false and happened yesterday as scheduled? Or it could be that the Gotei 13 didn't have information on Aizen or the war? What if there was an attack on the Soul Society? Or maybe...

A soft knock on his door tore him from his depressing concerns. He got up to answer his door expecting his little sister, Yuzu, the only person who actually knock in this house. Except it wasn't Yuzu, it was Toshiro. He wasn't expecting to see the captain so soon. He glanced at Toshiro to see he was wearing a blue graphic t-shirt that he had paired with faded jeans. He wonders if he was here to tell him information on the war.

"Toshiro!" He shrieked baffled that he was here.

"It's Captain Hitsugaya," he responded without missing a beat and with that cold tone of his.

"So, any news on Aizen?" He spoke promptly, and he wonders if Toshiro even understood what he had said. Toshiro quirked his eyebrow at him, and he felt shy with the stare. He nervously scratched the back of his neck as Toshiro kept staring at him with piercing sea-green eyes. He felt a wave of relief as Toshiro broke eye contact.

"There is still no word regarding Aizen or the war," he enunciates as if he wasn't sure how to say what he was going to say.

"Are you lying to me?" The question was spoken without any careful thought on his part, but it seemed like he wasn't sure of his words.

"Kurosaki, I don't lie," he spoke with disdain at the accusation.

"Right." Ichigo felt more nervous than he did a minute ago. He wasn't sure what Toshiro will do. The thought definitely didn't put him at ease.

"Anyway, we need to discuss your behavior?"

Ichigo was concerned over the dead but commanding tone. What did he do? What behavior was he referring to? Was it about what happened in the store yesterday?

"My behavior?" He nervously let out as he tries to calm down his beating heart. He doesn't know how to react if Toshiro brought that up.

"Your behavior from yesterday." Toshiro's voice was even and apathetic, which made Ichigo anxious.

"My behavior from yesterday?" He repeated meekly. This conversation can go either way, and he wasn't sure which course it could go.

"Staring at someone is considered rude where I'm from."

Ichigo was left baffled as he realized what Toshiro had said. He could feel the heat creep over his face to his neck. He noticed the staring...he noticed. How was he going to explain this? Should he make a lame excuse?

"I was not..." Ichigo started, but the quirked brows made halted him in his path.

"Is it that obvious?" Ichigo asked while scratching his neck.

"Matsumoto noticed," Toshiro confirmed. He wasn't really sure how Rangiku knowing was a conformation as Rangiku knows everything.

"Why do you persist in staring at me?" Toshiro commanded an answer.

"I don't know...you're a mystery," Ichigo decided to go the truthful route.

"How so?" Toshiro asked with slight curiosity.

"I don't really know anything about you," he told him, but honestly, it was wrong. He hardly knew Ikkaku and Yumichika or even Rangiku, but it was Toshiro who drew his attention. He honestly didn't know why Toshiro drew his attention, but it couldn't be helped. There was something about Toshiro that he needed to know.

"Elaborate."

Ichigo scoffs lightly at the word. Toshiro was as or even more professional than Byakuya. He would have wonder if that was a captain thing, but other captains' speech patterns told him otherwise.

"Well, I only know the basics: that you graduated from the academy in a year, the youngest captain, and you have the strongest ice zanpakuto," Ichigo explained. He felt awkward that the only thing he knew was just that.

"I see," Toshiro started but didn't say anything else.

"How did you graduate from the academy in a year?" He asked, trying to at least get some information. Rukia has already told him about the academy, so he didn't need a course on that.

"Want the truth," he asked, and Ichigo was confused. Was Toshiro going to lie to him? Kind of hypocritical as he just said that he doesn't lie.

"Yes, I want the truth," Ichigo said with a stern tone trying to disguise his annoyance.

"I didn't graduate from the academy in a year. I graduated from the academy in eleven months but saying a year was simple. The truth is, I graduated because I took a hit protecting my former late captain, who wasn't my captain at the time, and he thought that was a noble act. He had me graduated since I had a passing score. I graduated officially in eleven months, but since I was injured, I was not admitted to the Gotei 13 until a month later. Therefore, I just say that I graduated in a year. It's just simpler to explain."

Ichigo listened to every word. The thought that Toshiro was injured for a month disturb him. He wonders who was his former captain and what kind of captain allows a child to take a hit that left him incapacitated for a month. It made him want to punch this captain, but the word late meant that he was no longer around.

He decided not to question the youngest captain thing as he looked as old as his sisters. It was explanatory and didn't really need to be investigated.

"One more question: How do you know your zanpakuto is the strongest in its element?" Ichigo blinked slightly at how formal his question was. It wasn't what he meant to say, but it did make his point come across. Besides, Toshiro didn't question his formal tone, but he did smile softly.

"Easy...My zanpakuto was the first-ever ice zanpakuto to be ever created. You can't beat the first," Toshiro said fondly with a sincere smile. It got him wondering if Toshiro was close to his zanpakuto. He wasn't practically close to his own as his zanpakuto saw him as an ignorant child.

"Is that it?" He asked.

He was going to ask another question, but his door opening interrupted his thoughts.

"Ichigo...lunch. Hey, Toshiro, are you staying for lunch?"

Ichigo turned to Karin, baffled that she knew Toshiro.

"If I'm not imposing," Toshiro said with a level tone.

"Of course not. I'll tell Yuzu," she said as she turned to leave.

"You know, Karin?" He questioned.

"Yes, I met her when your other sister Yuzu let me in," Toshiro stated in an even worse than Rukia's 'duh' voice.

"You used the door?" Ichigo couldn't help but be shocked as Rukia always used his window. He, honestly, should have noticed that Toshiro used his bedroom's door. He was so busy being shocked that Toshiro was here, he forgot how Toshiro arrived.

"Ichigo!" Karin yelled in annoyance.

The two went downstairs to see Yuzu setting the table while Karin was already sitting.

"Oh, Toshiro-san, I am so glad you are staying for lunch," Yuzu told him with an excited smile.

"I'm grateful to stay without imposing," Toshiro said.

"Are you always so formal?" Karin asked him.

"Not always only to people I'm not acquainted with," he told Karin with honesty.

Karin scoff, "let loose. No one is going to judge you."

Toshiro's brow quirked, "alright. As long as Matsumoto doesn't find out." Toshiro looked at him when he said the last thing.

"I don't even talk to her," he claimed.

"No, but you tend to stare at her breast," Toshiro rebuttal much to his dismay. Karin scoff and coughed out 'pervert' while Yuzu stared at him with disdain.

"I do not," he hastily squealed out.

"Oh, sure," both Karin and Toshiro said.

"I do not," he tried to persuade them, but they just gave him the same look.

"So, dad is busy with the clinic and won't be with us at lunch," Yuzu stated, probably trying to change the topic.

"You got lucky," Karin told him.

"Why do you say..." he stops mid-sentence as he caught something.

"What's with the...poster?" Toshiro awkwardly asked.

"Our father has a poster of our mother as a memorial," Yuzu claim with a slight joy.

"I think it's stupid," Karin muttered.

"Oh...I was not aware that was a delicate matter," he muttered somewhat ashamed, which Ichigo was not expecting.

"It's not delicate...Dad is just being stupid," Ichigo reassured, but deep down, he knew it was delicate. He just didn't want to admit it.

"I made soba," Yuzu said as she served the food.

It wasn't long till they were sitting down and eating.

"So, Toshiro, how long have you been friends with my brother?" Karin asked.

"Since yesterday," Toshiro told them with slight honesty.

"Really?" Yuzu asked, surprised.

"Literally," Toshiro kind of muttered.

"So, tell us about your family," Yuzu asked.

"I have a grandmother who I love and adore. I also have an annoying and overprotective aunt. I also have a laid back uncle and a bothersome cousin," Toshiro answered.

"What about your parents?" Yuzu asked.

Toshiro stops eating, licked his lips, and started to nibble on it.

"My papa died when I was too young to remember. When that happened, my mama moved in with granny. Mama and granny raised me practically all my life. She was the only parent I ever know. The only thing I know of my papa is stories that I don't know if they're accurate or not. At least I have memories of mama before she died of her illness. When mama died, I stayed with granny."

They all stayed silent as he talked. The way Toshiro talked, it felt genuine like he was telling the truth. He could tell because he knew what it was to lose a parent. He glanced over Karin's head to glance at the poster of his late mother. He couldn't imagine losing both parents at a young age. At least he had other families. They didn't have any other families, it was just them. Their maternal grandparents were dead before any of them were born, and their paternal family was nonexistent.

"I don't remember my mom either. I look at old pictures, and there are no memories there. Sometimes, I wonder if things would have been different if mom never died," Karin muttered while furiously wiping a stray tear. Ichigo was not expecting his sister, especially Karin, to admit anything about their mom. She was the one who decided to suffer silently, and yet she actually confessed something. Ichigo gritted his teeth. It was his fault that their mom wasn't here with them. It was his fault that they were all suffering, especially Karin, who does it privately.

"I always thought about that, but one day I stop thinking of the what-if and just moved on," Toshiro told them.

"It's hard, though," Yuzu whispered with such sadness that broke Ichigo's heart.

"Honestly, to be true...I haven't moved on. I just try to avoid anything that reminds me of what I can't remember. I guess that's why I grew up too quickly. I just didn't want to burden my mama or my ill granny," Toshiro confessed. It made sense why Toshiro seem so independent. Yuzu was the same as she grew up too quickly.

After dinner, Yuzu cleaned up, and Karin went to play her games, leaving them alone.

"Toshiro...your parents? Was it true?" Ichigo asked, unsure if he should.

"Yeah, it was true. I never told anyone, then again, no one in the Soul Society asks about family since not everyone has one," Toshiro told him.

"My mom died because of me. I ran into a hollow when I was nine, and she jumped in to save me," Ichigo struggled not to cry. He hasn't cried in so long, and yet he was ready to break down.

"It wasn't your fault," Toshiro whispered to him.

"It was. If I just listened," Ichigo clenched his fist as he recalled that rainy day.

"You were nine," Toshiro tried to reason.

"My name means the one who protects. I failed to protect her," Ichigo punched the wall beside him in frustration.

"Ichigo!" A voice rang out, and he felt a kick on his side.

"Now, my son, you need to pay attention," he heard his father scold.

"What is wrong with you, goat face?!" He screamed at his father. His father was a perfect distraction.

A ringing of a phone distracted him from beating his father further. He looked around to see where the ringing was coming from. His eyes landed on Toshiro, and he had forgotten Toshiro was here. Toshiro was staring at the two. Great! Now, he was aware of how insane his family was.

"Dad, this is Toshiro," he introduces.

Ichigo was confused as he realized that Toshiro and his father were looking at each other as if they knew each other.

"Oh, captain, you here?" A cheery tone rang out.

"Oh, there yo..." He heard Rangiku, but she stops as she glanced at his dad. Rangiku wasn't alone as Renji and Rukia were with her.

"Wait, Captain Shiba?" Renji asked with confusion.

"Toshiro, Rangiku, it's nice..." before his father could continue, Rangiku punched him with an impressive right hook.

"I thought you were dead," Rangiku shrieked, causing both of his sisters to appear. Ichigo was confused about what was going on? Why did Renji call his dad a captain? Why did Renji call his dad Shiba? Was it the same family he met by Yoruichi? How did his dad know Toshiro and Rangiku? Why did Rangiku punch his dad and yelled that? What was going on?

"Not in front of my children," his father pleaded with Rangiku.

"Yes, sir, we will be there," Toshiro's cold voice rang out.

He didn't even realize that Toshiro had answered the phone.

"We have to go. The head captain is starting the meeting," he claimed, loud enough for them to hear.

"Let's go," Rangiku huffed out and walked out of the door- well more, stomped out.

Rukia and Renji followed the two as they left. He wasn't sure if he should be going with them or trying to figure out what was going on. How did getting Toshiro to open up a little bit end like this?


	5. The Truth That Hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Isshin being alive doesn't go well.

"Wait, Captain Shiba?" Renji asked with confusion.

Renji's words made her freeze in her place. She had a feeling she recognized his appearance or at least his voice. She had only seen Captain Shiba a couple of times, even though he was Lieutenant Shiba's cousin. It made her feel stupid that Renji recognize him, and she didn't. She understood that Renji was an eleventh division member, which was next to the tenth, but should she have remembered Kaien's cousin. Then again, she was only close to Kaien and Lady Miyako and not the rest of the family. It was because of the feud between the Shiba Clan and Kuchiki Clan.

This entire time Kurosaki Isshin was Captain Shiba Isshin. What did that mean? How did the former Head of the Shiba Clan ended here? So, does this mean that Ichigo is a noble birth or at least half-noble? Could he take over as the head of the clan just like Kaien has once before?

The thought of Kaien being the head of the clan made her realized that the former Cpatian Shiba had no idea of his cousin's death at her hands. How was she going to explain this to him? Was he going to despise her like his siblings did and still do? Even though they accepted what had happened, it didn't mean they liked her.

A nudge on her side interrupted her thoughts. She glanced at Renji, who directed at both Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Matsumoto, who were leaving the Kurosaki's residences.

Rukia instantly followed the mission's captain and his lieutenant, who looked like she wanted to murder the former captain.

"Girls, there is nothing to worry about," Rukia heard Isshin say, "go back to what you were doing."

"Rangiku! Toshiro! I can explain!" The eccentric father yelled out in desperation.

There was a time when she was best friends- or at least, she would like to think so- with Captain Hitsugaya. During that time, she had always envied Captain Hitsugaya for having the one thing she didn't, a family. She had discovered that lieutenant Matsumoto and third seat Hitsugaya were unofficial families of the Shiba, especially Hitsugaya. She had identified that when he had tried to explain- with no luck- to Captain Shiba that he was not his 'child.' She had at the time of the call found it hilarious- the way he was flushed with anger and the voice of frustration- but after some time, she had hated it. The idea of hating family was peculiar, but when you are regularly alone and generally not liked, then it wasn't that hard to hate the concept of family.

She knew that now she couldn't really be envious because of getting the family she wanted. Hell, she even managed to get Renji back and some more people to call her family, such as Ichigo. But part of her was still envious because she had to almost die to get what she got. Why couldn't she have gotten that before? Why not from the start? Why now? Why not when she was lonely? How about when she lost the most important person?

She supposes the answer was simple: Ichigo wasn't even alive in the human world. But why did everything have to wait to come together when Ichigo showed up?

Ichigo, who she considered like a brother, was related to the man that adopted someone like Captain Hitsugaya as his family. She's not saying anything ill about Captain Hitsugaya because if he was anything like she remembered, then he was incredible to be around. He could make you feel like you were special, which she just wasn't. She honestly believed that he hasn't changed at all, but was concentrated on the task at hand- something he does when it's significant.

A tug on her arm distracted her from her thoughts. She glanced to see who rudely yanked her. She was astonished to see it was the captain himself. She heard yelling and turned her head to see Rangiku punching the former captain while Renji rushed to pull her back. Ichigo's father was clutching his broken nose in his hand. Ichigo was shielding the door, and Rukia could hear his younger sister, which one she didn't know, ask what was happening. If Captain Hitsugaya didn't push her out of the way, she could have potentially gotten hurt. Although, she was pretty sure the other women would have never hit her.

"Matsumoto, behave," a familiar and, quite frankly to Ichigo, an alluring voice interrupted the silence. Although, the captain's voice didn't help calm him down, even though that voice had affected him in the past two days.

"That's it...what's going on?" Ichigo growled out, officially annoyed by the situation.

"Ichigo, stay out of this," his father told him. His tone wasn't joyful like it typically was but grave like he was working. It made Ichigo not want to question it, but he was stubborn, and he wanted to know the fucking truth.

"No, I won't not until you tell what the fuck is going on," Ichigo snarled out.

Rukia couldn't help but gripped the young captain. The tension was making her nervous, and she didn't know why. Ichigo wasn't going to hurt her, but then again, omegas weren't good at handling the anger of an alpha. She was thankful that the young captain didn't push her away as she felt comfort in the hold. At this moment, she wished that she was as resistant as the young captain. She was more grateful for the gentle squeeze as it helps level her.

"This better be good," Rangiku scoffed out as she crossed her arms. She moved her head to get her long hair out of the way.

"Now, you want to listen," Isshin scoffed out. Rangiku was the type of person to hit and then listen to you. She only wasn't like that when it came to Toshiro as she only hit him playfully.

"I mourned for you! So, yeah! It better be good!" Rangiku managed to keep her tone even, one that can rival his former third seat. There was a blatant threat in her words, but he chose to ignore it.

"I was a captain in the Gotei 13. Rangiku was my lieutenant, and Toshiro was my third seat," Isshin finally admitted his long-kept secret to his son. He honestly never wanted his son to know, but he had no other choice but to reveal it. His son already knew about shinigami because of Byakuya's little sister, and he hated that. He wished that she never appeared in his life, and he could have kept the facade. Although it wouldn't be fair, as this was the happiest, he saw his son since the death of his beloved Masaki. Besides, not seeing his former family had always killed him, especially when he couldn't share them with his children.

"What? When were you going to tell me?" Ichigo asked.

Isshin sighed as he knew what he was going to say was going to piss off his teen son. "I gave it up for you and your mother and your sisters. This wasn't meant to happen."

"Fuck you! You lied to me! To all of us!" Ichigo yelled as he moved closer to him.

A ringing interrupted him from beating his father into a bloody mess, more than what Rangiku had done.

"Hello, sorry, sir. There was a slight interruption." Toshiro's voice was even as if nothing was happening. Rangiku, on the other hand, was fuming, but Toshiro was casual, indifferent even. Maybe Rangiku was closer to his father than Toshiro, or maybe Toshiro was much better at hiding things than Rangiku. He wouldn't put it past Toshiro.

"No, it's not Aizen." He figured Toshiro was talking to the head captain.

"It's something else." Toshiro stared at his father with blank eyes.

"It's..." Toshiro paused as if he was trying to figure out what to say "...complicated.

"I just don't know how to explain it," Toshiro declared.

"Well, sometimes, I don't know how to explain something. So fuck off, Kurotsuchi...Go to hell. Urahara should have never let you out of the Maggot Nest."

Isshin knew what Toshiro was doing, and as grateful as he was, he didn't want the kid to go through this. The other captains can be tough, and he would never forgive himself for getting Toshiro in trouble. Besides, the other captain will find out like his son just had. He wondered if his daughters were eavesdropping and found out too. He walked up to Toshiro and took the phone from the surprised omega.

"How many times do I have to tell you to leave my kid alone," he spoke through the phones. It got him wondering when did the Gotei 13 use phones, the last time he checked, the head captain had blatantly rejected it.

"Isshin?" He knew the voice, but he just didn't feel like identifying it.

"How is this possible? You're dead!"

"Obviously, I'm not," Isshin answered. He swears that the other captains can be quite stupid.

"Explain yourself," the voice he once followed, reached his ears.

"I'm not a captain anymore. I don't have to tell you anything," he told his former superior.

"You have no choice," the voice was angrier.

"It has always been your way or the highway. Well, I made a choice a long time ago, and you just have to accept that. All I wanted you to know is that my previous subordinates did not know and should not be punished," Isshin spoke with no hesitation. He then flipped the phone off, discontinuing the call. He hoped that his words would prevent questioning on their part. If not, he will defend them till the very end, even if Rangiku didn't want it.

"Did you just hang up?" Toshiro asked him.

"Trust me...it was for the best." Toshiro gave him a skeptical look, but he just dropped it.

"We have to go," Toshiro declared.

Ichigo didn't want to be home right now, so he followed the group. He could hear his father call out to him, but he was far too pissed and betrayed to care.

The entire walk was almost silent if it wasn't for Rangiku stomping and groaning.

"Can you believe him, captain?" A humming was all she got. Rangiku paused briefly, as she knew that this was hard for him. She had a feeling he wants to break down, but his status was preventing him. He was forced to bear this silently. She was going to have to force him to let it out when they're in private. She would never forgive herself if she allowed him to continue the path he was on again. She knew the consequences from the last time, the time when she was too busy being upset over the supposed death that she had forgotten how it affected Toshiro. Not to burden her, he had allowed it to happen.

When they arrived, they were confronted by the sight of both eleventh division members.

"Where have you people been?" Ikkaku asked, annoyed that they arrived on time, but the superior in question didn't. Before anyone could somewhat explain, the screen lit up, and the appearance of the other captains appeared.

"You want to tell us what happened with your former captain," someone spoke.

Ikkaku and Yumichika glanced at each other in confusion. "I'll explain later," Renji told his two confused friends.

"I didn't even know," Toshiro stated with slight annoyance.

"I'm sending Captain Soi Fon to arrest him for abandoning his duties," the head captain said.

Ichigo couldn't believe what he just heard, "What?! You are not arresting my dad!" He yelled. His dad might have lied about everything, but he didn't want his family to be ruined forever. They already lost their mother, and both Yuzu and Karin wouldn't understand what happened to their father.

"Your dad? Shiba Isshin is your father?" A wolf asked him. There was a wolf as a captain?

"I guess so," he sighed out in defeat, "you can't arrest him. What about my sisters?"

"He has to answer for his crimes," Soi Fon stated.

Ichigo couldn't believe what he was hearing. He couldn't take this and just left. This entire day went downhill fast, and he didn't know what happened. All he knew was he may lose the only parent he had left, even if the parent was a deranged idiot that prefer to beat his son awake. He was still his father, and now he didn't have that either. He was on the verge of fucking the Gotei 13 off.

"You can not arrest his father," Toshiro stated.

"Always defending your former captain," Kurotsuchi stated.

"He defeated Kuchiki and Zaraki. You really want to make him your enemy?"

"He needs to pay for his crime," Soi Fon tried to reason with the young captain.

"How about we make Shihion pay for her crime for abandoning her duties to keep her best friend from his punishment," Toshiro suggested.

Soi Fon stayed silent like he expected, "exactly."

"We'll excuse Shiba Isshin's crime," the head captain declared, knowing that Hitsugaya was right. Kurosaki Ichigo was not someone you wanted as an enemy.


	6. One of Those Sleepless Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A moment between Ichigo and Toshiro late at night.

The altostratus clouds hid the moon, making the incandescent light the only light source in the deserted Karakura Town. The humidity would have been unbearable if it wasn't for the breeze every now and then. The silence of the empty town was continually interrupted by the shuffling and dragging of a sluggish person's feet. Ichigo relished the breeze as it calmed his heated and slow body. He was exhausted from all the training with a group that called themself the Visored- a stupid name, but he wasn't complaining as they were helping immensely. Although, he wished that the training wasn't intensive every time he took a step.

He felt the familiar growl in his stomach that reminded him that he didn't eat all day. He groaned as he knew that there was no food waiting for him at home. He had to hope that he could somehow come across an open store or at least a vending machine that contains food.

To his utter surprise, he caught sight of a vending machine that sold ramen. The universe for once was on his side. He lumbers to the vending machine, although if it were not for his aching muscle, he would have sprinted. Finally, standing in front of the vending machine, he glanced to see what they offer. He quickly selected the beef ramen as he decided to spice things up and paid for his meal. He waited with anticipation while drooling as he stared at the food being prepare. Ichigo licked his lips before wiping the excessive drool with the back of his hand in disgust. He hastily took the ramen and some chopsticks and wobble to a nearby bench. He quickly devoured his ramen until he felt that burning sensation. "Shit! Shit! Shit!" He breathly cursed as he fanned his burning tongue. His eyes widen, and a high-pitch "fuck" left his mouth as his ramen spilled on his lap. He jumped up and quickly brushed the scorching ramen off his lap. Ichigo stared at the spilled ramen then at his lap that felt like pins and needles. He blinked, feeling at a loss at what was the only food he had all day. He reached into his pocket to grab more money to buy more food. Only to come empty, he spent the only remainder money he had on him. So, the universe was not on his side as it hadn't been since his mother died.

He sighed as Ichigo realized that he was going to have to sleep on an empty stomach, which meant he wasn't going to get any sleep. It was hard to sleep with a growling stomach that made its presence known every minute. If that didn't keep him awake, then the ever consuming feeling of the emptiness within his stomach would. It would be like a dull sensation that would spread through his stomach that would be hard to ignore. Unfortunately, he would have to deal with it until the morning, and hopefully, Yuzu would make him something even though she had no idea he was coming home.

He scowls as he stumbles in the direction of his house. He felt morose as even if he somehow miraculously found another vending machine or an open store, he didn't have money to buy it.

He heard several footsteps up ahead, but he didn't even bother with it. He knew that he wasn't the only stupid person to be out near midnight. So, it didn't bother him that he heard footsteps.

"Seriously, you, people, need to leave me alone," an annoyed feminine tone said. Ichigo stood still as he was trying to figure out if the female was out with annoying friends or if it was a harassed female.

"Oh! Come on, baby, don't be like that. Let's have some fun," Ichigo heard a slurred masculine voice.

"Go to hell," she spoke as Ichigo heard a more hurridly footstep heading his direction.

He heard a thud and what kind of sounded like a strangled gasp, "I like a feisty girl. They are always sweeter." Ichigo heard, followed by several chuckles.

"Let go of me...or else," the female whimper through clenched teeth.

"Or else, what?" The man taunted her.

Ichigo quickly made his way to where the voices were. It was palpable that this female was in trouble, and he had to do something. He arrived at the place to see the female pin to the wall with a guy running his hand along her curves.

"Mmm...I really like a girl with curves," the guy moaned out while licking his lips.

"Hey," he yelled, causing the four of them to turn to him. The distraction allowed the girl to knee him in the dick. He instantly let go of her to clutch his dick as he fell to his knees. Another guy tried to grab her, but she maneuvers herself away from his grasp. She took the guy's arm and twisted his wrist towards his body. The guy let out a blood curl scream that attracted the attention of his friend. He quickly rushes to her aid and catches the guy's punch, and Ichigo kicks him in the side. The guy groans and stumbles back as Ichigo punched his stomach.

He felt someone hit him from behind that caused him to stumble into the wall. Ichigo hissed as his head connected to the wall, and he felt a familiar liquid. He turned to see the leader had recovered from being knee in the dick.

"You interrupted my moment," he aggressively slurred out.

"You were harassing a female," Ichigo growled out as he tried to attack the leader, but his friend punched him down.

"Now, where were we," he growled out as he turned to the female. He slapped her in the face, making her fall on the ground, "that's for the stunt you pulled."

Ichigo quickly got up, "you still want more," the man teased as he turned to the orange head kid. The man's eyes widen as the kid's sclera was black, and the iris was yellow. The kid's blood dripping down his face didn't make him innocent. He looked like a heinous demon that crawled out of hell itself.

"I do want some more," the kid said with a maniacal voice. The man started to back up as the sadistic smile made him uneasy. Who was this kid? He watched as his friends begun slowly moving away from the inhuman.

"Where are you going?" He asked his friends before grabbing both of them and throwing them toward the wall, with a strength that should not be possible. His friends' body slouched, making him wonder if they were dead.

He tried to run only to be grabbed by the back of his shirt and slammed into the wall. He groaned in pain before being turned to face the demon teenager. He turned his head and saw the girl standing over his friends with a glowing hand? Maybe, he was drunker than he anticipated.

"You really shouldn't be harassing people weaker than you or else other people stronger than you will come along- just like me," the kid spoke.

"Please, let go of me! I beg you! Please, we'll leave you and the girl alone, promise! I'm sorry for harassing you and feeling you up! Please, I don't wanna die," he sobs out while begging for mercy.

"How pathetic? Pray on the weak and then cries when confronted?"

The man once again slammed into the wall, and he felt a resonate in his head.

"Ichigo! You must stop this!" The girl said. The man stared at the girl and realized this must be her boyfriend.

"Look! Listen to your girlfriend," he tried to persuade the kid. The man gasped as he felt the kid's hands wrap around his neck. The grip was tight that he immediately felt lightheaded.

"Look," the girl gently spoke as she moved to grip his arm, "I know who you are, and are you going to be the monster everyone thinks of you. I know you are capable of being more than what you are letting on. You have to let go... If there is some part of you that cares about him. If you do this, the result won't be pretty, and do you want him to take the fall. I don't know your partnership, but I do know that you will protect him at all cause. Now, it is your chance to do that by letting this man and his friends go," she spoke gently.

"You're not scared of me."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because you won't hurt me," she claimed with confidence.

"Bold of you to assume so."

"I'm positive you won't because if you wanted to. You would have already done it."

The man drops to the floor, gasping for breath. Once you regain his breath, he sees a flash that leaves him dazed. He glanced around in confusion, not understanding why he was in a filthy alley, and why his friends were unconscious. He rushed to them and shook them awake. He sighed in relief as they groan awake.

Ichigo felt himself come back to reality to see the guy staring in a daze. He took the leader by his shirt. "Listen here, punk. You leave females alone. Do you got it?! Now apologize," he growled out. He had a feeling that the girl behind him wasn't the only one who experienced this, so he made sure to add every other female, just in case.

"I'm sorry," he stammered in horror and confusion. Ichigo was confused as to why the guy was confused but didn't question it.

"For," Ichigo growled out.

"For harassing you," he stammered.

"Now. Get. Out." He watched as he and his two friends flee away. He was slightly confused as to what happened. It was like he lost some amount of time, somehow.

"You lost control of your hollow," he heard a voice. He turned to see the girl staring at him. She handed him a handkerchief, "put that on your cut to make it stop bleeding."

"How do you know about my hollow?" Ichigo asked, confused while doing what she told him to do. He was slightly terrified of what will happen to him.

"Reports and Captain Kuchiki's account," she told him.

"You're a shinigami?" He asked as he didn't think he recognizes her.

"It's me, Captain Hitsugaya," the voice was too casual for the declaration.

"What? Why are you a female?" He mumbles, screamed.

"Early this morning, we are attacked by an Espada, and the Espada attacked my gigai, and now my gigai doesn't work. And hilariously, Urahara had a female gigai of me for some time. So, I got stuck with this," she told him like it was the most simple thing ever.

"Ri-i-i-i-ight," he claimed as he didn't know what else to say. He knew it didn't sound far fetch as hat-and-clogs was a strange person, but does this mean he has a genderbend gigai for everyone else or just Toshiro? And if just Toshiro, then why?

"I hate it. This body is much weaker than my body, and I'm still trying to get used to it," Toshiro muttered in disdain.

He was going to say something, but his stomach growled. He froze and glanced at Toshiro sheepishly as she stared at him.

"Hungry?" She questioned with slight amusement.

"Come on, there was a store open back there. We might as well get stuff to treat your cut too," Toshiro instructed as she walked in the direction she came from. She stops when she didn't hear another set of footsteps and looked over her shoulder. "Are you coming?" She asked the dumbfounded teenager.

"Yeah," Ichigo stammered out as he ran next to her.

"So, what happened?" Ichigo asked sheepishly.

"The attack with those men or the attack with the Espada?" She questioned back.

"Um...both?" He asked cautiously, just in case she or was it he got mad about it.

"Well, it seems that you lost control, and your hollow took over and tried to kill those men. You threw two of them against the wall and nearly killed them. I had to heal them with kido before they died, and then he tried to strangle the guy that touched me."

Ichigo grimaced at her statement. He felt sick, he almost killed them. What if Toshiro wasn't there? He would have been a murder. Killing others was one of the things people don't come back from. How was he supposed to protect his family and friends if he was tainted? Glancing at his hands in horror. How was he supposed to live with himself? He thought he had control, but every time he did, it slips away. He had to return to the Visored for more help then. Realizing something, he had to ask.

"Wait, how did my hollow go away. I don't remember gaining control?"

"I talked him down."

"How?"

"He does care about you, in his twisted way." His words made him scowled, but it made him intrigued by how Toshiro talked his inner demon down. What did that mean? How was it possible?

"Anyways, the attack with the Espada seemed more like a test or an experiment of some kind," Toshiro told him in what seems to distract him, and he was grateful.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo knew that what Toshiro said didn't sound okay.

"They were weak. Ayasegawa beat one by himself. This made me believe that they were not Espada but decoys to distract us, or perhaps Aizen is trying to create a better Espada and sending out the Espada to see how they compare to our prowess," she concluded.

"So, which is it?" It didn't matter the answer, both of them were bad.

"I am still not entirely sure. I sent out my report two hours after the initial attack. So, hopefully, with the entire captains aware, we will get a conclusion on it. Meanwhile, I will continue looking into this," Toshiro told him. He wanted to ask more, but even Toshiro didn't know. It was surprising as Renji mention that Toshiro was a know it all, but here was Toshiro not aware of something- although the circumstance was different- and also expecting other people's perspective. It wasn't what Renji had told him, and it made him wonder how reliable Renji was.

"So, how was your gigai damaged?" Ichigo asked, trying to make conversation. He hated the silence as his thoughts wander, and he didn't like that.

"One of the Espada aimed a cero, and my gigai didn't make it out in time," the explanation was straightforward, "even though, I told him to leave."

Ichigo glanced at his companion, but it was far too dark to see how she looked. He was currently wondering how she was so casual about this. It didn't seem something that one should be so laid back about. Maybe she was too busy worrying about the war than worrying about which gender gigai she had on- was he calling Toshiro a girl now? Ichigo realized he has been thinking of him as a girl throughout his little thought process. It was weird for him to conclude so quickly a male was a female, but it wasn't his fault. Maybe he should ask Toshiro? Would she- he, Ichigo meant he- answer if he did? What if he got it all wrong? What if Toshiro was a female? No, that would be absurd as no one even mentioned anything otherwise unless they were playing a cruel joke on him again, like the time when they told him that Byakuya was planning on killing him in his sleep. He found out after staying awake the whole night that Byakuya was still recovering, and he was an idiot the entire time.

"Do you want to say something?" His thoughts were interrupted by the girl -boy- next to him.

"How are you okay with wearing a female gigai?" He asked her- him.

She stared at him with a blank reaction, and he knew she-he- wasn't going to answer. "I used to wear a female gigai back in the days your father took us the human world," she confessed after some time.

"Why?" Ichigo was dumbfounded as to why she- he- would do something like that.

"Because male omega was despised in the 70s and 80s. This was the period I went to the human world. It was much easier to go as a female back then the technology wasn't efficient as it was today, so eventually, the patch would wear off and, people will instantly know from the scent," Toshiro declared and once again in the most casual tone ever. It was like Toshiro didn't consider what she- he- said as huge declarations like Ichigo did.

"You're an omega!" He yelled in the empty street.

"You didn't know that?" Toshiro asked.

Ichigo was going to say 'no' but seeing her stand underneath a street lamp while glancing up through her eyelashes and licking her chap lips before looking at him in confusion made him stop. Ichigo's eyes widen, and he let out a gasp as she is beautiful. Ichigo mentally shook his head. Toshiro was a male, and this gigai was fucking him over. Although that look, how was he supposed to erase that look or her action from his mind? He was screwed, not enough to warrant a life sentence in hell but close enough. Maybe he was overreacting; Ichigo was just caught by surprise by her look and action- that's all, absolutely nothing else was going on.

"So, anyway, we're here," she declared, pointing at a brightly lit open until another fifteen-minute store. The two walked in to see a young man behind the counter. He glanced up with a bored expression before his eyes fell on Toshiro and brighten. He immediately eyed her up and down and smiled with approval. Ichigo glared at the guy, and he started to organize the already organized cigarette packages behind him.

Ichigo couldn't help but do what the guy just did. He glanced down at Toshiro, who had her white hair tied in a high ponytail. She was wearing a semi-tight blue low cut long sleeve shirt, some black ripped jeans, and white and black converse. Ichigo caught sight of her curves, which suited the body. Ichigo swallowed as he stared at her breast which was bigger than Rukia's but smaller than- than...umm...Keigo's sister, Mizuho- and that plump ass that was trap within the jeans were-

"So, I'll get the stuff to treat your cut," she told him while pulling him down to examine his cut. She glanced down in thought before staring at his pant in confusion. Ichigo started to panic at the concern of having a boner in front of the captain.

"Why are your pants stained?" She asked in confusion. He was horrified at the thought of not having any semblance of control over his growing body.

He glanced down at what she was looking at to see that she was talking about the ramen stain he forgot about it.

"I spilled ramen on myself early," he explained with embarrassment about his thoughts and not the actual stain.

He heard a few snickers and glanced at her. She had her hand over her mouth, concealing her snickers and amusement in her eyes.

"I'll go get the ointment...oh, and don't go on spilling anything," she told him with a teasing tone.

"Cheeky bastard," he muttered.

"I heard that," she told him.

"I highly..."

"You said, cheeky bastard," she responded while glancing at him. He gaped at her, not exactly expecting her to hear him. He stared at her in confusion as she gave him a wink over her shoulder and walked to the health aisle. Ichigo stared at the place Toshiro had been, dumbfounded.

Ichigo finally snapped out of his daze and walked to the back to get four rice balls, two water bottles, and two sandwiches. He might as well get something for Toshiro. He took the items and walked to the health aisle where Toshiro was.

He rounded the corner, and he had to swallow hard. Toshiro was bending down, glancing at different ointments, so her ass was on full display. He turned away immediately, not wanting to seem like a pervert of some kind. He wasn't a pervert, no matter how many times Rukia called him one.

"Here we go," Toshiro claimed, right next to him. Ichigo dropped everything he was holding in surprise.

"You okay?" She asked as he hastily picked everything up.

"Don't sneak up on people," he declared in annoyance.

"If you paid attention, then that would have never happened," Toshiro scolds him while walking to the cashier.

"Well, if you didn't sneak up on people, then that would have never happened," he claimed, using her lines against her. Toshiro turned to him with a blank face before putting everything on the counter.

"So, I don't have money," he claimed sheepishly.

"It's alright. I have plenty," Toshiro reassured.

"Wow, making the girl pay...aren't you nice?" The cashier claimed with dismay.

"It's not a big deal. I typically pay most of the time," Toshiro told him.

The cashier gave a sour look to Ichigo, and Ichigo glared back. He hated the assumption that the cashier was making in his head. He'll pay if he had money on him.

"You know I would never let someone like you pay for anything," he charmingly told Toshiro. Ichigo instantly moved closer to Toshiro while glaring at the cashier. He honestly didn't know where this side of him came from, but he didn't care. Toshiro glanced behind in confusion, so Ichigo reached out to gather the bags to make it seem like he was doing that in the first place. Toshiro shrugged before handing the guy the exact amount of money, and they were off.

"Now, that's a woman," he heard the cashier sigh out. The statement made him stop and glare at the man. He hated how he was focusing on his Toshiro.

"We can sit here," she told him, indicating the sidewalk in front of the store.

"How about we go somewhere more...comfortable?" Ichigo suggested.

"Um...sure." He didn't want to sit in front of the damn store with the fucking pervert. He couldn't stand men like that, only looking at a female's body like it was some snack.

He leads her to the park near his house that his mother once took him to, the Tsubakidai Park.

"It's beautiful," she claimed.

"My mother always took us here since it was closer to home."

"Really?"

"Yeah, my house is across that bridge," he pointed to the bridge in the distance.

The two sat down on a bench near the bridge. Toshiro took the bags from Ichigo and tried to get out the stuff to heal his cut, but he stops her.

"Why don't we eat first? It's not bleeding anymore," he told her.

He took the bag and handed her two rice balls, a sandwich, and water.

"I suppose. Matsumoto will kill me if she found out I didn't eat at all since morning," Toshiro told Ichigo.

"Really? And morning?"

"Yeah, she's always concerned about how I take care of myself. And don't look at me like that. I just forgot."

"How did you forget?"

"Sometimes, I forget to eat, and maybe even sleep. But I try not to forget. I really do...It's just...I don't know."

"Sleeping and eating are important, just keep that in mind," he told her. She gave him a small smile.

"I suppose I should."

Ichigo couldn't help but smile at her coy behavior, and when he said coy, he was talking about the old definition of someone being quiet and reserved or shy.

"Damn, devouring that rice ball," she comments in amusement as Toshiro watched Ichigo start the next rice ball.

"I'm hungry," he whined with a full mouth. Toshiro would have recoiled in the past at the full mouth but being friends with some eleventh division member made her use to it.

"I can tell. When is the last time you ate?"

"Yesterday," he said slowly and sheepishly smile at her.

Toshiro's mouth gape open before she slaps him on the arm, "and you're gaining up, on me for not eating," she snark.

"I didn't have time."

"I didn't have time," she mocked back as she unwrapped her second rice ball.

"I really didn't...okay."

She gave me a skeptical look while munching on her rice ball. She reached for her bottle and opened it using one hand and her thighs to hold the bottle. She pressed the drink to her mouth and took several sips.

"Okay. So, the people I'm training with they have a schedule, and I just couldn't fit food between getting healed and individual training." He confessed, feeling like he should at least explain himself.

"Who are you training with and why?"

"They call themself the Visored, and they are helping me with controlling my hollow," he told her with honesty.

"Really? How?"

"They have hollows too."

"You're not the only one with a hollow?" She questioned, now interested.

"No, there are several people actually. Hirako Shinji..."

"Hirako Shinji?" She interrupted, astound. Toshiro supposes if Urahara, Tensai, and Shihion were alive, why not the experiment victims.

Before Ichigo could ask, "you said several. Are the others Otoribashi Rojuro, Kuna Mashiro, Aikawa Love, Sarugaki Hiyori, Yadomaru Lisa, Hachigen Ushoda, and Muguruma Kensei?" Ichigo had to take a moment to process all the names, but that was indeed the Visored.

"You know them?" Ichigo asked. The names were absolutely recited. It couldn't be some coincidence.

"No, I never met them. Those people were once captains and lieutenant of the Gotei 13, well except for Hachigen, he was the vice chief of the Kido Corps or a lieutenant rank, if you didn't understand. One hundred and one years ago, they were hollowified by hollowification. It was believed that they die, but it seems they are alive. Kyoraku would be pleased."

"It seems like everyone that was supposed to be dead is alive." A simple hum was all he got that she agreed with him. "Why would Kyoraku be pleased?"

"Yadomaru Lisa was his lieutenant, and sending her on that mission was one of his biggest regrets."

They stayed quiet after that as they both finished their sandwich. Ichigo was wondering if there were anyone else who believed dead that were alive. Does anyone actually die in the Soul Society, or do they just fake death and disappear here? His father was one of those people, apparently. He clenched his left fist at the thought of his father. It has been a week, and he was still angry at it.

"Are you done? So, I can take a look at that."

"Oh...um...yeah," he stammers out as he faces her and tilts his head to her eye level.

She takes out the alcohol and pours it on a cotton ball before pressing it on his cut. He hissed in pain only for a light breeze to ease the pain. He glanced up to see her blowing his wound to ease his pain. He was surprised as Rukia would have told him to stop whining and being a baby.

"Sorry." The apology was empathic and sincere, which caused him to lightly smile. Toshiro then took out a bandage and gently placed it on his head, which was weird since it wasn't bleeding anymore, but he decided not to complain about the waste. She tilted his head down and pressed a kiss on the bandage, "all better," Toshiro declare.

Ichigo was stun as he was not expecting the gentleness or the kiss. He stared at her with confusion as she put everything back inside the bag.

"Thank you," he told her, making her glance up.

"You're welcome," she told him as she continues to sort everything. She glanced up at him with confusion. Ichigo moves closer to her so that their thighs were touching. Toshiro glanced at their legs before glancing back at him. He places one of his hands on her thigh before leaning in. Ichigo licks his lips as his eyes moved between her eyes and lips. He brushed her stray hair behind her ears. He then takes her head in his hands before leaning in. He can feel her light breath on his lips, and he leaned closer...

Several drops of rain fell on them, startling them. The rain picked up speed, and in seconds there was a downpour. Ichigo immediately took off his jacket and draped it over her. She looks at him with confusion, but he shrugs it off as he grabs their stuff. She tries to hand him his jacket back, but he refused and kept draping it over her head. Toshiro eventually gave up and took the clothing, and he sighed as they had to get out of the downpour. He took her hand in his, and the two started to run. He was shocked she didn't comment on their hand-holding, but he could guess why. Although he couldn't help but feel that their hand was made for each other. They rushed to his house, where he fumbled with his keys. He opens the door, gently as not to disturb his family and ushered Toshiro in.

"Sorry about that," he whispers to her as they took off their shoes.

"Sorry for what? The rain. That wasn't your fault."

"Come on, we got to get out of these wet clothes. You can take a shower if you like."

The two climb the stairs as quietly as they could. Ichigo knew he was going to have to mop the floors, but he'll do it later. He leads her to his room. He immediately started to rummage his clothes and took out his old t-shirt and shorts and handed them to her.

"It's all I have. The bathroom is across the hall."

"Thank you." Toshiro goes across the hall while he strips off his clothes and gets some dry clothes for himself.

In his boxer, he sat against his closet door. He heard the shower turn on, and he sighed. They almost kiss. If it wasn't for the rain, they would have kissed. It was so fucking close. And he was disappointed that it didn't happen. And what did that mean? Why did he want to kiss Toshiro? Was it because Toshiro was a girl? He was so confused. He didn't understand what was going on.

It was strange to think his life was simple before meeting Toshiro. He didn't know why, but after meeting Toshiro, everything was going crazy. And yet, the thought of not knowing Toshiro was upsetting. He couldn't imagine not ever meeting the young captain, even though he made Ichigo question himself more time than he could count.

Ichigo froze and started to wonder if he still loves Rukia. He almost kissed Toshiro, and he hasn't tried to kiss Rukia. What does that mean? No, everything was confusing. He was just stuck at the moment that Toshiro created. Toshiro was the one who was gentle and was the one who kissed him. Toshiro made him question everything. And damn it! Why did Toshiro look so fucking beautiful as a female? Then again, Toshiro is as beautiful as a male. White, snowy locks that reminded him of the freshly fallen snow. Stunning ocean eyes that somehow managed to freeze into his iris. The ocean eyes revealing any and every emotion that the captain had but won't verbally say. That lithe yet powerful body had an aura of confidence every step he took. That small acts of compassion and gentleness outweigh everything else he does. In those moments, it felt like you were the only person- the only person that matters. He made you feel special in ways he had forgotten. He- Ichigo realized that he was referring to Toshiro as a male, and it made him realize something.

"Thank you for letting me shower," Toshiro whispered when she got closer and interrupting his thought. She glanced at him and instantly looked away as she wasn't expecting a practically naked teenager.

"Sorry...I was waiting for you to finish, and I didn't want to be in wet clothes," he apologizes, bashfully.

"It's fine. You can go now."

Toshiro sat down on Ichigo's bed. Toshiro knew that Rangiku was most likely worrying about her. She would call but seeing Ichigo's clock, it was already one in the morning. Rangiku would have never been up so late unless there was alcohol involved. She glanced outside at the storm and knew she was stuck where she was. Toshiro felt something was amiss and realized that the annoying perv of a stuffed toy was missing. Toshiro honestly didn't care as it was for the best.

Ichigo came into the room to see Toshiro sitting on his bed, wearing only the shirt he gave her. He looked at her slightly tan exposed legs. He mentally slapped himself. He couldn't be doing this, not here and not now and not ever.

"I'm going to put our clothes to wash and mop the floors. I'll be back," Ichigo told Toshiro and got a nod from her.

Ichigo went downstairs with their wet clothes. He decided to put them all in as the clothes were all dark colors and he didn't think it will be too much a big deal. Putting the soap in and pressing start, he left the washer to do its job. He started to mop the wet spots on the floor when Toshiro showed up.

"I'm not tired...can we do something?" She asked while brushing her hair to the side.

"Um...yeah. We can watch a movie. Just sit on the couch, I'll be there in a minute," he told her. She gave him a small smile and went to the couch. Ichigo couldn't help but hurridly pass the mop everywhere, including upstairs, as quiet as he could. He grabs a blanket and shut his door, quietly, before making his way back downstairs. He puts away the mop, drops the blanket on the couch, and goes to the shelf with the movies.

"What do you want to watch?" He asked as he glances at the girl.

"I don't care."

He turned to the shelf and browsed through and selects Cure, a movie about a detective investigating a string of killing with the victims' neck carved with an x. It was a good horror movie to watch, and hopefully, to have Toshiro close to him in some way. Although Toshiro always fights hollow, he doubts that she'll be scared of something like the Cure. He puts the movie in the DVD player and turns on the TV. Making sure the volume was low but high enough for them to hear. Ichigo then takes the blanket and spreads it open.

"Come here," he told her.

"Why?"

"I only have one blanket."

"I don't need a blanket."

"Yes, you do. Your hair is wet, and you might get cold."

"I don't get cold. Ice wielder, remember."

"Okay, fine. You got me. I'm cold, and I was hoping we could share body heat."

She stared at him in amusement before coming closer to him.

"Must have been hard to admit that," she teased as she settles beside him under the blanket. He relished the girl's closeness before wrapping his arms around her. This felt nice, even he'll admit that.

"Shut up, the movie is starting."


	7. Something is Happening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is seeing that something is happening. Literally, you have to be dumb not to see this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not making the assumption that everyone had seen the anime, so when I say football to my American fans I mean soccer but since football is universal, I am using that.

Ichigo groaned while startling himself awake. He shook the feeling of grogginess. He stifled a yawn while glancing around in confusion. He was having trouble remembering why he was in his living room instead of his room. He saw the television was on for some reason.

He felt a weight on him, so he looked down to see Toshiro sleeping on him. He quickly remembered what lead him here.

He looked down with a soft smile at Toshiro. Toshiro's hair covered her face from his view. Gently he brushed her hair to the side to reveal her sleeping face. Her blue eyes were hidden by her eyelids, her pink lips were parted open, and every so sudden, her nose would twitch. He lightly caresses her face, shocked at how soft it was.

It made him wonder if Toshiro's face was actually soft or if it was just the gigai. He hoped that he'll be able to figure it out eventually.

He shifted his position while trying to make sure that he didn't wake her up.

It was still early as his sisters weren't awake yet. He glanced outside and saw that there was barely any light that made him consider it must be around dawn.

He glanced back at her to see the blanket, not even on them anymore. He looked around to see the blanket on the floor.

He glanced at her to see if she was cold in any way. He notices that her legs were exposed. He had to swallow when his eyes scanned up to see her bare ass. Her ass was the same color as the rest of her gigai and was more rounder. Her ass seems big than he imagined it to be. He wonders if Toshiro's ass was actually big or if this was just the gigai Toshiro had on. He tried to remember how Toshiro looked in those jeans the first day they met. He evoked that Toshiro's ass was sort of big, or maybe it was those jeans he was wearing that made him look good, or perhaps it was both.

He slightly panicked at the thought of what Toshiro's ass was doing to him.

It took him a while to realize what is going on. He felt his face heat up as he realized Toshiro was not wearing any underwear. He could feel the blood rising to his nose and lowering to his dick.

He wondered while putting his hand below his nose, why Toshiro had no underwear. He remembers the rain that had brought them to this situation. He never thought of giving Toshiro any underwear to wear, so she must have decided to not put it on.

He could feel more blood rising to his dick. He had to think of something else. Something that wasn't Toshiro's bare ass.

He felt shuffling as Toshiro's eyes blinked open. She glanced up, groggy through her long lashes. He immediately panicked and started to massage her head. There is no way Toshiro could find out what's going on? She closed her eyes once more while snuggling her face on his chest. He could hear a small purr of content, so he continued playing with her hair. He eventually couldn't help but wrap his arms around her. Her nose twitches again before she settles down.

He smiled as he stared warmly at the girl. She was beyond adorable at the moment. Her nose twitching and that purr that she made was enough to make him smile bigger. If this happens more often, he could get used to this.

A thought made Ichigo scowl. He took hold of her shirt and pushed it down, so it was covering her. He had no right to treat her like he did. He was disgusted with himself for treating Toshiro like that. Toshiro was more than he will ever be. He was a fucking captain, and all he could think of was the ass of an artificial body.

Reaching for the control, he turns off the television and set the remote on the table. He bends, and takes the blanket, and covered them both with it before going back to sleep.

Rukia tilted her head as all she heard was silence. It was weird considering how loud the Kurosaki family was. She knew both Karin and Yuzu were awake as she was on her own in their room, and yet she couldn't hear any of them.

She tiptoes down the stairs where she heard whispers. She rounded the corner to see every member of the family gawking on the couch. Confused, she approaches the couch.

Now more confused, she stared at Ichigo sleeping on the couch with Captain Hitsugaya himself, or should she say Captain Hitsugaya's temporary gigai on Ichigo. The two were fast asleep, with Ichigo having a very protective hold on Captain Hitsugaya.

First of all, when did Ichigo get back? Second of all, when did Ichigo and Captain Hitsugaya get so close?

"He looks happier," Yuzu noted with glee.

"Yeah, but when did this happen?" Karin asked the question Rukia was mentally thinking.

She mentally slaps herself. Captain Hitsugaya was actually an easy person to get along with. The issue is that people assume before they get to know him, and that's what creates the outcome. Captain Hitsugaya didn't like assumptions, and that typically gets a cold reaction from him unless they are willing to get to know him. As far as she has seen, Ichigo never made any assumptions about Captain Hitsugaya. On top of that, Captain Hitsugaya was caring, sympathetic, and empathetic, which made it easier for people to like him. Honestly, assuming is what ruins any chance to get to know him.

Rukia snaps out of her daze as she caught the next thing Yuzu said.

"I wonder what this means? Maybe, we are going to get an in-law?"

"That'll be cool. Toshiro would fit right in," Karin stated. The thought of Toshiro and her brother getting together wasn't as disturbing. Plus, she can probably get Toshiro to play football with her more often.

Rukia didn't know what to make of this, but it seems like his sisters were okay with this? Rukia glances at Ichigo to see him waking up.

"What are you doing?" He slurred in annoyance.

"Oh! Sorry, are we interrupting your moment with Toshiro," Karin claimed with sarcasm, but she didn't necessarily mean it.

"How did you know it was Toshiro?" Ichigo asked.

"Toshiro came by yesterday to see if we were okay after I was attacked," Karin explained.

"Are you okay?" Ichigo asked in alarm.

"I'm fine. Toshiro showed up before anything happened," Karin explained.

Toshiro shuffled while sleeping, causing Ichigo to glance down at her. Ichigo softly brushed her hair aside. Her nose twitched softly as her lips parted.

She was, in Ichigo's opinion, absolutely stunning. He briefly wondered if Toshiro was actually like this. It would be nice if Toshiro was actually like this. Actually, stunning.

Rukia watched in confusion and surprise at how fondly Ichigo looked at Captain Hitsugaya. It made her wonder what happened that caused this side of Ichigo.

She didn't know if she should be concerned with Ichigo's new behavior. She knew one thing an alpha can get attached easily. She had learned that lesson with Satoru, who was coincidently Hitsugaya's lover. She didn't want Ichigo to get hurt in any way as Ichigo didn't deserve any more pain.

A ringing interrupted everyone from whatever moment was created. The ringing was strange as no one expected it. It was a phone, and it sounded to be right there instead of in the hall where the Kurosaki's home phone was.

Ichigo pat around to find the source of the ringing. He found the ringing source and flip the phone open.

"Hello," Ichigo said with uncertainty.

"Ichigo?"

"Rangiku-san?"

"What are you doing with my captain's phone? Is captain okay?"

"Yeah. Toshiro is sleeping."

"So, my captain is okay because he never came home last night. Let alone called me. I was so fucking worried. Ugh! I hate it when he does that. Just because you are a captain doesn't mean you can leave your whereabouts in the damn dark."

"No, Toshiro is safe at my house."

"Say what is captain doing at your house?" Rangiku's tone was suggestive and curious.

"We ran into each other at night, and then it started raining, and my house was close by," he explained. Hoping that Rangiku would not press any further.

"And captain stayed over?"

"Yeah."

"Well, you two have fun, not too much fun."

"We are not!"

Ichigo watched Toshiro wake up slowly from his voice. Toshiro blinked and stifled a yawn as she rolled to sit up with a pout. Her bottom lip was slightly bigger than her top lip, creating quite a cute pout.

"Who is it?" She muttered with a tired voice.

"Matsumoto-san."

Toshiro held out her hand, and Toshiro took the phone.

"Matsumoto?"

"Captain? Is that you?" Rangiku yelled over the phone.

"Obviously."

"Where have you been? Why did you not come to Orihime's? I was so worried!" Rangiku yelled over the phone once more.

Ichigo smiled at the fact that Toshiro, even with the loud voice, was still falling asleep. It reminded him that Toshiro stayed up until the movie ended. The film was an hour and fifty-five minutes long. It was already past midnight when they started to watch it.

"Matsumoto, why did you called, or are you going to scold me the entire time?" Toshiro asked as she stifled another yawn.

"Can I not be worried about you?" Rangiku asked Toshiro.

"You typically aren't unless you want something," he responded in a monotonous voice.

"So mean."

"Anyway, I'm assuming you didn't get my message. There's a captain's meeting in ten minutes."

"I'll be there."

Toshiro flipped his phone closed.

"I need my clothes. I got to go now."

"Go where?" Ichigo asked in confusion.

"I have a meeting in ten minutes. I got to go now," Toshiro told him.

"It's in the drying machine," he told Toshiro while getting up to get her clothes.

"You can change in my room," he offered Toshiro as he handed her the clothes. Toshiro nodded her head and gave him a soft smile before heading upstairs.

Toshiro came back a few minutes later wearing the same semi-tight blue low cut long sleeve shirt and ripped jeans.

"We have to go, Kuchiki," Toshiro instructed.

"I'm coming too," Ichigo declared, kind of hurt that she didn't ask him if he wanted to come. He probably knew why but it still hurt as he honestly didn't want to leave Toshiro's side.

"Sure," Toshiro stated absentmindedly.

"I'll just change," Ichigo said as he was about to go upstairs.

"Ichi-nii, what about food?" Yuzu asked in concern.

"I'll buy something," Ichigo told her, making Yuzu kind of upset.

"Umm...sure," Yuzu mumble, clearly more upset.

"Hey, I'll be home for dinner," he told her in an attempt to make her happy.

"Promise," she asked softly.

"Promise," Ichigo told his little sister.

Ichigo ran upstairs, tripping over his feet. He ran into his room and struggled to take off his clothes. He had to be quick, as he had a feeling that Toshiro wouldn't wait for him. He has figured out a while back that Toshiro was serious about her duties.

He took a simple blue shirt but decided against that. He, for some reason, decided that he wanted to impress Toshiro. He searched his closet and took a white v-neck long-sleeved shirt and black pants.

"Kurosaki! We have to go," he heard Toshiro called out.

"I'm coming," he called out as he ran out of his room. He skipped a couple of stairs to get down faster. He ran straight into Toshiro, knocking her down and falling on top of her.

"Sorry," he told her sheepishly. He scrammed to get up before holding his hand for her. He helps her, only for her to lose her balance and crash on his chest. Ichigo took hold of her waist to stabilize her.

Isshin curiously stared at his son and former third seat. It was strange seeing his son so fluster over someone. He has never seen Ichigo behave like this. It was like seeing a different side to him, the side he hasn't seen since his beloved wife died. Ichigo seems happier. It was something he wanted to see for the past nine years, and now he was getting it. The only problem was his happiness seems to be because of Toshiro. He wasn't going to lie, but he was worried. He was worried that Ichigo was falling in love with his former third seat. He was concerned that Ichigo might get hurt. Ichigo was far too young to be in that world, let alone be in love with someone in that world. He knew Toshiro would never hurt his son, but Soul Society would. Soul Society would never allow such a relationship, and Toshiro would never reciprocate it if it meant Ichigo being in pain.

Rukia stared in confusion as she watched Ichigo and Captain Hitsugaya. Ichigo looked smitten as he kept staring at Captain Hitsugaya. It was weird. She was angry, and she didn't know why. She never felt this way, especially with Ichigo. She was furious at Ichigo, looking at Toshiro like that. She was angry that he was not paying attention to her. But most, importantly, she was enraged with herself. She had no right to feel the way she does. She didn't understand why she was feeling the way she did. It was like she was losing her best friend. The thought that Ichigo would never have time for her anymore hit her hard. She felt tears in her eyes, and she furiously wipes them away.

"We should go," Toshiro declared.

"Of course," Ichigo agreed.

The two looked at Rukia. Ichigo stared at Rukia in confusion. The three of them headed out of the house after putting on their shoes. Toshiro walked in front of them.

"Hey, Rukia, what's wrong?" Ichigo asked, confused.

"Nothing, you idiot."

"Something is wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong! What about you? Giving Captain Hitsugaya the lovestruck eyes," Rukia teased.

"I was not!" Ichigo said, flustered.

"Yes, you were!" Rukia continued to tease.

"Oh! Captain Hitsugaya...I love you," she teased out.

"Shut up! Toshiro will hear you," Ichigo claimed as he glanced at Toshiro. Toshiro was on her phone, talking to someone.

"You do!" Rukia let out a squeal attracting Toshiro's attention.

"I don't know," Ichigo confessed with a sigh.

"You don't know what?" Rukia asked.

"I don't know if I like Toshiro like that. It's confusing," Ichigo sighed out.

"Why is it confusing?" Rukia inquired.

"I-I-I don't know either. It's just is."

Rukia felt a heavy ache in her heart, and she didn't know why. She thought about all those girls in Ichigo's class that asked her if she had feelings for him. She always said no, but she wasn't sure if she thought the same thing. She couldn't possibly be falling in love with Ichigo. Not now. Now she was the one confused. She decided to focus on the mission. There was no point in concentrating on attraction.

Toshiro knocked on Inoue's apartment door, and instantly the door was yanked open by his boisterous lieutenant.

"Thank goodness. I was worried you won't make it on time!" Rangiku claimed.

"Has it started?" Toshiro asked as he bent his female gigai down and entered underneath his lieutenant.

"Not yet," Rangiku stated as she moved to the side to let both Ichigo and Rukia in.

"Okay. I'm going to change really quickly then."

"Fine. I'll call you!" Rangiku called out as her captain entered the bedroom.

"Yo, Ichigo! Where the fuck have you been?" Renji yelled.

"None of your business," Ichigo snap back.

"I'm making it my business," Renji stated.

"Fuck off," Ichigo growled.

"Make me," Renji growled back.

"Abarai, you are representing the sixth division. I suggest you don't embarrass the division," a silky voice scold.

"Captain Kuchiki," Renji stuttered a little.

"Captain!" Rangiku called out.

"One more second," the young captain responded as the door opened.

Ichigo glanced at the door, and his heart started to beat faster. He swallowed as he stared at her.

Toshiro was wearing a bold red long-sleeved v-neck shirt, navy blue rip jeans, and a navy blue beanie over her messy braided hair.

Ichigo stared at her in awe. He would have never seen himself into someone with such an outfit, but with Toshiro, it was different. Toshiro, honestly, looked gorgeous, since it was an outfit of a few minutes.

"Kurosaki, are you okay?" Toshiro finally asked.

"Umm...yeah," Ichigo muttered.

"Are you sure? Because you have been staring at me for a whole two minutes," Toshiro claimed.

"Well, you look nice," Ichigo complimented.

"Um...Thanks."

The other captains stared in confusion. Kurotsuchi was caught off guard that he forgot to tease Captain Hitsugaya over the female gigai. Shunsui and Jushiro shared a look of knowing. It wasn't hard for someone their age to know, a lovestruck alpha. They were aware that a lovestruck alpha poses a problem as alpha fell too hard and too quickly. The question is, does Ichigo know about Toshiro's status?

The Head Captain had no idea what to think. Kurosaki being in love with one of his subordinates would be problematic, especially during a war. Also, his subordinate so happens to be Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya, as long as he knew him, was not interested in anyone- not even Ichimaru, his own ex- and that was the only good thing about this situation. The issue was Kurosaki. Kurosaki was persistent and wouldn't give up on anything.

Renji gaped at Ichigo. "You're kidding me, right?" Renji loudly declared. "Seriously, everyone and you choose..." Renji then burst out laughing. Ikkaku eventually joined, and the two laughed obnoxiously loud.

Ichigo heard and felt his face heat up as Toshiro stared at them unamused.

"I have no idea what's so funny, nor do I care. All I know is I don't find it amusing, so I suggest you stop or else," Toshiro threatened with a sickly sweet voice.

"Sorry, sir," Renji apologized sheepishly while Ikkaku just bends down to apologize.

Toshiro gave them a blank look before turning his attention to the meeting.

"Based on your reports, I believe that Aizen is messing with us," Shunsui commented, signaling the start of the meeting.

"It would seem so. Aizen would never send weaker opponents if it was not true," Byakuya agreed.

"If that's the case. What's the plan of action?" Soi Fon asked.

"I say we just storm in and attack," Kenpachi commented.

"Only a brute would say that," Kurotsuchi muttered.

"What? Got a problem?" Kenpachi challenged.

"As a matter of fact..." Kurotsuchi started.

"Not now," Toshiro quickly interrupted. As much as Toshiro found their verbal fights amusing, right now was not the time.

"I have been thinking about this...could Aizen be possibly doing the same thing Captain Fukumoto did during the Chi no Senso?" Jushiro asked.

"Why would Aizen do something that we are all familiar with?" Soi Fon asked.

"Captain Ukitake has a point. He already tried to make us go into a civil war. It would not be out there for him to test our will with a ploy," Toshiro stated.

"True. But Aizen wouldn't stay in the same plans, one we can easily expose," Soi Fon stated.

"You're not wrong. Aizen is far too calculate to stay in the same pattern of the Chi no Senso. We may be able to predict his next move if he is taking inspiration in other senior ranks rebellion," Unohana suggested.

"So, you're suggesting we go back and restudy every senior ranks rebellion?" Shunsui asked.

"I suppose it may help," Unohana continued.

"You ready to go through archives Ju-chan," Shunsui asked.

"I'll make the tea and some snacks," Jushiro teased with a smile.

"What the fuck are you people talking about?" Ichigo interrupted.

"Kurosaki..." Toshiro started with a warning tone.

"Don't even! I want to know what this rebellion is about?" Ichigo interrupted while turning to Toshiro.

Toshiro glanced at him, turned his head to the side to see the other captains as Ichigo had blocked his view, "should we tell him?" Toshiro asked, knowing Ichigo would not like what he would hear.

"He's not going to like it," Komamura stated.

"Of course, he won't like it," Soi Fon agreed.

"Just tell him...there's no point in keeping secrets," Shunsui stated.

"I agree. I believe that we will have a bigger issue if we do not comply with Kurosaki's wishes," Unohana agreed.

"Captain Hitsugaya should be the one to tell him," Byakuya suggested.

"Seriously?" Toshiro claimed.

"You were the one who asked, pint-size," Kenpachi commented while flicking his ear wax across the room, much to Byakuya's dismay.

"Besides, I don't think Kurosaki would be too mad at you," Kurotsuchi stated with a gleeful laugh.

"What is wrong with you?" Toshiro scoffed out.

"Oh! Nothing! Just want to see what is going on in Kurosaki's head. I bet I can figure out a lot if I got to see his brain," Kurotsuchi stated with glee.

Ichigo looked highly disturbed and moved away from the screen. Not realizing that he move behind Toshiro.

"Captain Kurotsuchi, you are not to touch Kurosaki. Do I make myself clear," the head captain commanded.

"Of course," Kurotsuchi said with a smile.

"That also means you are not allowed to have someone touch him. No experimentation on Kurosaki or any of the human children." The head captain clarified.

Kurotsuchi's smile faltered as what he was thinking was quickly rejected.

"Of course," he stated with tight lips.

"Seriously, why is he a captain?" Soi Fon muttered.

"Anyway, the Chi no Senso, also known as the Post Quincy Rebellion, was a rebellion lead by former Captain Fukumoto. After the Quincy Genocide, the head captain decided to change the Gotei 13 from bloodthirsty warriors to peaceful warriors. Fukumoto, who was a third-generation captain, which just means that he was a captain after two other captains, he didn't want to change. He wanted to continue what he claimed as the glory days. So, Fukumoto and along with his loyal followers who thought the same thing rebel against the new changing Gotei 13. He used his followers as a ploy to lead shinigami's into a trap before slaughtering them. He did this to test our will to see if we would still continue knowing that we are ultimately being defeated. We call it Chi no Senso because no one was spared: shinigami, Rukongai citizens, Seireitei citizens, and even nobles were killed during this battle. 230,000 shinigami, 45,000 civilians, and two hundred nobles perished during the war. The war lasted fifty years, ending with Fukumoto's death by the head captain's zanpakuto."

"I never heard about this," Renji stated.

"That's because only captains know. Central 46 feared that if this rebellion would be discussed outside of the captains, someone may use it as an inspiration against the Gotei 13."

"Wow! It's a good thing that no one attempted that," Ichigo stated sarcastically.

"Knock it off, Kurosaki," Toshiro warned.

"Why did you people not see Aizen's betrayal coming?" Ichigo challenged.

"It happened two hundred years ago. Therefore, for two hundred years, there was not another accident," Toshiro explained.

"Where were you when this war was happening," Ichigo asked him. Part of him was curious, and the other part was concern that Toshiro fought in that rebellion.

"Not existing," Toshiro stated.

Ichigo stared at Toshiro in confusion as he was not expecting that answer.

"Kurosaki, I'm a hundred and nineteen years old. You do the math."

"You're a hundred and nineteen years old?" Ichigo exclaimed.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Toshiro asked while putting his gigai's hand on his gigai's hips.

"I don't know...you just don't look like it," Ichigo stated.

"Matsumoto is one hundred eighty-eight years old. Tell me, does she look like she is?"

"You're one hundred eighty-eight years old?" Ichigo screamed out.

"You better not be calling me old," Rangiku threaten, "besides, your father is way older than me," she claimed with a huff.

"Do I want to know how old my father is?" Ichigo asked, slightly terrified.

"Two hundred and... twenty-two," Toshiro said with a pause.

"What? Are you serious?" Ichigo screamed out. There was no way his father was two hundred twenty-two. Does this mean his father was a pedophile? Considering his mother was human and... Ichigo didn't want to think about t.

"You know for a hundred and nineteen, you look really good for your age?" Ichigo said, after a while later.

"You do realize that my age is equivalent to adolescence in the Soul Society? Or that this is an artificial body?"

"Of course, I know it's a gigai!"

"Are you sure? Because I look nothing like this."

"Well, I know your not a female."

"You do realize that our gigai is just our basic appearance and doesn't include other details such as scars or even moles and freckles?"

"Yeah, Rukia told me."

"So, anyway, what do you actually look like," Ichigo asked.

"I typically don't care about my appearance," Toshiro claimed.

"Why not?"

"What? Do you just stare at yourself in the mirror or something?"

"Um...no."

Toshiro stared at him with an unamused look, "sure, you don't."

"Oh, come on. I highly doubt it you don't know. You have to have a mirror."

"I do have a mirror. I use it to get ready, so I can do my duties as a captain and not stare at myself like some egotistical maniac."

"It's not about staring at yourself like an egotistical maniac but appreciating your body."

"I'm appreciating my body by not staring at it."

"What's wrong with your body?"

"Why do you care?" Toshiro invaded the question.

"Because I believe that you're actually beautiful in your real body."

Toshiro stared at Ichigo like he grew another head. Meanwhile, everyone was watching this conversation with interest. Rangiku looked between them, and a smile quickly spread over her face. She squealed at her thoughts, interrupting Toshiro.

"What are you thinking about?" Toshiro asked.

"Oh! Nothing!" Rangiku concluded with a laugh.

Rangiku was going to make it her life mission to get her captain and Ichigo together. Her captain needed to get over Gin anyway.

"This meeting is adjourned," the head captain said, realizing that no one was paying attention. He briefly wonders if he should send another captain on this mission to make sure there are no distractions but decided against it. Hitsugaya would never get distracted, one of the traits he admired in him.

"Good, I'm starving!" Renji declared while slapping Ichigo, who was still gawking at Toshiro.

"Then let's eat," Toshiro said while walking to the door and putting on her shoes. The other followed suit and left the apartment.

"Ichigo," Rukia called out.

Ichigo looked back at Rukia and stopped.

"When did you get feelings for Captain Hitsugaya?"

"I don't... I guess it was after we almost kissed."

"What?" Rukia yelled.

"Last night, we almost kissed if it didn't rain. After that, my feelings became hazy, and then having Toshiro in my arms."

"Do you have feelings for Captain Hitsugaya or the gigai?" Rukia had to ask this question because Ichigo could just be confused.

"Honestly, I don't know. I kinda want to see Toshiro in real life, so I can figure this out."

"So, you don't know?"

"No."

"I can't believe this place still exist," Rangiku noted with glee, interrupting the private conversation between Rukia and Ichigo.

Ichigo looked to see that they were at an old miso soup and ramen place. The group started to enter the building.

"Ichigo." Ichigo turned to look at Rukia.

"Yeah."

"Whatever happens. I will support you either way."

"Thanks," Ichigo softy said as he took Rukia in his arms to give her a hug. It meant a lot to him. It was a confusing time for him. His father wasn't who he claimed he was, and now his feelings for Toshiro. It meant a lot that Rukia was going to have his back through all of this.

He and Rukia entered to see the group already sitting down.

"Oi! Ichigo, I saved you a seat next to captain!" Rangiku hollered in amusement.

Ichigo swallowed as he sat next to Toshiro. It seems like Rukia was right if going by Rangiku's twinkling eyes. This just got even more confusing.

Toshiro glanced at his lieutenant in annoyance. Toshiro couldn't believe Matsumoto was encouraging this. Toshiro wondered if he should confront Ichigo about his feeling for him or wait and see what happens. The issue if this doesn't resolve before the head captain gets involved. He heard it in the head captain and saw it in his behavior, the head captain knew, and that was a problem. He couldn't believe this mission got more complicated.

Ichigo knew he needed to confront whatever he was feeling and ask Toshiro out.

Renji, Ikkaku, and Yumichika stared at the two wondering what would happen next. It was still baffling for the three of them that Ichigo had feelings for Captain Hitsugaya, although Yumichika couldn't blame him. Even he admits that Captain Hitsugaya was beautiful and he loves beauty. But it wasn't that it was the waiting game that was putting them at ease. That was the problem they all had to wait and see what happens.

Meanwhile, even though the meeting was adjourned, none of the captains and lieutenants move.

"What are we going to do about that?" Soi Fon asked.

"I believe Captain Hitsugaya can figure it out for himself," Unohana claimed.

"It could pose as a problem," Byakuya said.

"It could, but it could also be good," Jushiro stated as he loved the idea of young love. Also, depending on Ichigo's infatuation, Toshiro could control him. Jushiro, honestly, didn't like thinking like this, but after Ginjo Kugo, he couldn't afford to have to repeat that. On top of that, Ichigo also had a hollow that could be a threat.

"Do I have to remind you that shinigami and human relationship is forbidden?" Byakuya reminded.

"Technically, not in their case. The law specifically said it is illegal for an alpha shinigami to be in any relationship with omega or beta female that are human. The law never forbids an omega shinigami in a relationship with an alpha human," Shunsui corrected.

"That's because an omega and beta shinigami aren't stupid," Soi Fon claimed.

Shuhei wasn't paying attention to the conversation. He was thinking about how he had a brand new story for the Seireitei Communication. People would be interested in Ichigo's crush on Captain Hitsugaya. Shuhei wondered if he can get Izuru to write one of his haiku on it. He also needed inside scopes as he hopes that he can bride Rangiku. This could be even more interesting than the story on the betrayal.

No matter who was thinking what or saying what, everyone knew that something was happening and what happens next in this predicament was anyone's guess as they had to wait and see. This predicament could be problematic, or it could be beneficial? Either way, they couldn't get distracted. There was a war, and Aizen wasn't going to wait until this problem is solved.


	8. He's An Idiot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why did Ichigo have to be an idiot? Why did he jumped in front of her and took the hit? Ichigo, you fool. You stupid fool, now you're practically bleeding to death, and there's no aid. Ichigo, where's your common sense? Why are you such an idiot?

Rukia stared at Ichigo with mild annoyance. Ichigo has been sneaking glances at Captain Hitsugaya as the young captain ate and talked to his lieutenant. It was starting to become annoying as she had attempted to make conversation, and all he could do was sneak glances at his new crush. But it was also cute that Ichigo actually had an infatuation with Captain Hitsugaya.

She glanced back at Ichigo to see him hard at eating his food but with a blush spreading through his cheek and neck. She glanced at Captain Hitsugaya to see his gigai side glancing at Ichigo.

Rukia snickered lightly at the fact that this idiot got caught staring again. Ichigo was an idiot. Did he really think a captain wouldn't notice someone sneaking glances every few minutes?

"Ichigo," she hissed, "stop staring."

"I was not," Ichigo denied.

"Was too," Rukia argued back.

"Was not."

"Oh, really, then why did you blush when Captain Hitsugaya glanced at you," Rukia pointed out.

"I-I-I... Shut up."

Rukia burst out laughing as she won this argument.

"Laugh it up, midget," Ichigo told her.

"What did you just called me?" Rukia fumed with anger.

"Midget," Ichigo enunciated with a smirk.

"Why you..." Rukia stopped mid-sentence to slap Ichigo.

"Damn, why are you always abusive?" Ichigo growled.

"Why are you an idiot?" Rukia retorted.

"Am not," he yelled back.

"Sure...whatever you say," Rukia muttered.

"What did you say?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh, nothing," she mumbled as she continued to eat her food. Ichigo's reaction was amusing as he kept glancing at her with his signature scowl.

"No. What did you say?" He repeated.

"I'm trying to eat before my food gets cold. I don't like my food cold," Rukai told him as she picked another sushi and ate it with smugness.

"Oh...sure...now, you want to eat," Ichigo exaggerated.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rukia growled out.

"Oh...nothing," Ichigo muttered, absentmindedly as he continues to eat his own food.

"Ichigo...tell me or so help me!" Rukia threatened.

"What are you going to do about it, midget?" Ichigo asked as he slurped his noodles.

"Don't call me a midget," Rukia screamed as she punched Ichigo.

"Fucking abusive!" Ichigo groaned as he rubbed his arm.

"I wouldn't have to be abusive if you weren't such an idiot," Rukia reprimanded.

"I am not an idiot!" He declared.

"You kind of are," Renji declared.

"Shut it, pineapple," Ichigo growled as he went back to his food.

"Who are you calling pineapple?" Renji growled.

"You," Ichigo growled back.

"Why you?" Renji growled as the chair let out a squeal from being pushed back on the floor.

"Don't even start," Captain Hitsugaya interrupted.

"I-I-I wasn't...I need to...um...use the bathroom," Renji stuttered as he ran in the direction of the bathroom.

"Sure, you did," Ichigo called out while Ikkaku punched the table and burst out laughing.

People in the restaurant look at the teenagers that were being obnoxious and disrespectful.

"And it's time to go," Captain Hitsugaya concluded as he paid for the meal. Captain Hitsugaya took hold of lieutenant Matsumoto's arm and dragged the lieutenant out, leaving all of them. Rukia watched Ichigo stare at Captain Hitsugaya's form leaving in despair. She didn't need to look at his eyes to know the light was once again extinguished. He looked like he was contemplating following the two or staying, but by the time he decided they were too far gone to follow. His shoulder slumped even more in despair. Ichigo was an idiot. Didn't he know that they were plenty of other omegas? Omegas that were actually interested in him. See, she didn't have this problem. She hardly thought of alphas; she was alright with her friends and her chappy the rabbit collection.

Rukia squealed as she thought of something, "there's a sale on chappy the rabbit. Come on," Rukia grabs Ichigo's arm and immediately drags him out of the restaurant.

"Oh! This is going to so exciting! I waited for this forever!" Rukia gushed.

"How could you possibly wait for this forever? You're like a thousand years old," Ichigo groaned out.

"Excuse me..." Rukia growled out. The nerve this guy had. Did he not realize that was closer to her captain's age than hers?

"I mean to say, what is this sale?" Ichigo changed the topic to not enraged Rukia.

"Oh, my Soul King! It's one of the lifetime sales! There's a life-sized chappy the rabbit in one of the limited special edition costumes!" Rukia gushed before letting out a squeal.

A howl rang out up the street from them. Rukia glanced at Ichigo and saw the look of determination. They both reached out for their soul candy. Glancing at each other one last time before swallowing the candy.

The hollow was towering ten feet off the ground and was stalking his prey. His prey was a tall woman in her mid-twenties with blue, maybe black hair. The poor woman was sprinting away in fear, but no matter where she ran, he was right behind her. The hollow was toying with her, allowing her to escape only to catch her and repeat the process.

"Take care of the hollow...I'll send her to the Soul Society," Rukia instructed.

"Got it!" He yelled back as he rushed to put himself in a space between the hollow and the soul. Rukia, on the other hand, hastened to the female.

"I know you're terrified, but..." Rukia wasn't sure what to say. She was never good with this.

"But...you don't have to live in fear no more, because you're going to a place where fear doesn't exist," she hated to lie, but, honestly, it was the only way she could perform konso.

The lady calmed enough for Rukia to perform konso. She knew she was rushing, but Ichigo was fighting with the hollow, a regular hollow, but a hollow nonetheless. She couldn't leave him to fight on his own. Rukia rushed to help Ichigo; however, Ichigo had already defeated it.

"Did you take the hollow out?" Rukia asked.

"Yes, I did," Ichigo concluded. Rukia turned to look at him and was going to tell him to head back.

"Look out!" Ichigo yelled while pushing her aside.

Rukia stumbled to the ground in shock as she saw the color red spatter around her and herself.

Rukia reached up and placed her finger on the wet spot on her cheek. She glanced down at the red liquid on her finger. She could smell the potent iron in the air surrounding her and her finger. She glanced down in horror to see Ichigo laying on the ground with a slash across his chest. The red liquid sweep through the wound spreading over the dark clothes and damping it. Rukia quickly scanned around and noticed an Arrancar in the nearby vicinity.

Rukia glared at the Arrancar and clutched her zanpakuto tight. She gritted her teeth as her hand clutched the hilt tighter. The Arrancar moved closer to them. Rukia unsheathed her zanpakuto, ready to fight. Although, Rukia felt something behind her and saw Ichigo rise up, struggling to stay up.

"Ichigo!" She hissed, "what are you doing?"

"I'm...going to save you," he rasped out.

"Stay down," she commanded.

"I-I-I...have...to...save...you," he gasped out in pain.

"You need Orihime," she told him.

"N-n..." Ichigo was interrupted with a shaky breath.

"Stop this. Stop being an idiot!" She yelled at him, distracted from the Arrancar that took the opportunity.

"Ru..." Ichigo gasped out.

"Roar Zabimuru," Renji called out as his zanpakuto extended to block the incoming attack.

"Rukia, get him out of here. I'll handle this," Renji instructed before lunging at the Arrancar.

Rukia wrapped her arm below Ichigo's armpits. Pulling his weight on her, she hurried in the direction of Orihime's apartment.

"I'm..." Ichigo's words slurred a bit, and he could barely keep his eyes open.

Rukia let out a breath of relief as Orihime's apartment came into view. Bursting into Orihime's apartment in haste.

Rukia was surprised to see Captain Hitsugaya glancing up in surprise.

"Kuchiki, what is the meaning of this," the captain scold in disdain.

"Where's Orihime?" Rukia asked as she placed Ichigo on the couch.

"With my lieutenant. Shopping apparently," Toshiro claimed in even more disdain.

"What do you mean? Do you know where I can find her?" Rukia spoke in a panic.

Why did Ichigo have to be an idiot? Why did he jumped in front of her and took the hit? Ichigo, you fool. You stupid fool, now you're practically bleeding to death, and there's no aid. Ichigo, where's your common sense? Why are you such an idiot?

"What's wrong?" Captain Hitsugaya asked, probably hearing the distress in her voice. Was she distress?

"Ichigo has been hurt," Rukia explained as she showed him.

Captain Hitsugaya glanced at the wound.

"H-he-y, T-t..." Ichigo slurred while Captain Hitsugaya just glared.

"Shut up..." Captain Hitsugaya muttered. "What happened?"

"I-I-I wasn't aware. There was an Arrancar...h-he pushed me out of the way and took the hit," Rukia explained, shaky. She didn't know why, but she couldn't remain calm. All of her years of training as a shinigami was slowly dissipating with every minute.

Captain Hitsugaya got down on the knees, crouching next to Ichigo. Captain Hitsugaya held out his gigai's hand, and the hand glowed.

Amid her panic, she forgot that Captain Hitsugaya was a proficient healer. Actually, Captain Hitsugaya was going to join the fourth division before choosing the tenth. She had never understood why he changed his mind as he never explained what happened.

Rukia paced back and forth in a panic as she waited for Captain Hitsugaya to heal Ichigo. How could she have let this happen? This was on her. She was the shinigami; she should have noticed the spiritual pressure of an Arrancar. Especially an Arrancar. She was so stupid, and Ichigo paid the price. Maybe, if she didn't give him her powers, none of this would have happened. But Ichigo was stubborn and determined and courageous and kind and noble. Ichigo was marvelous, and she was lucky to have gotten to know him. She was lucky and now realizing...

"Kuchiki, he lost a lot of blood," Captain Hitsugaya told her. "We need to take him to the Soul Society cause I have no idea if his father has his power."

Rukia, honestly, didn't understand what Captain Hitsugaya meant regarding Ichigo's father. She decided not to question it as Ichigo was her priority.

"I told Captian Unohana, so she'll meet you there," Captain Hitsugaya continued.

Everything happened so quickly, Rukia had no idea how she ended up in the senkaimon until she focused on the familiar slime thing. Rukia rushed to the Soul Society at a pace that was unfamiliar to even her. It left her gasping for air, but she couldn't let the idiot die, not after everything, they been through. She inhaled deeply, trying to at least get some air for her starving lungs.

She sighed in relief as she approached the door that leads to the Soul Society. True to Captain Hitsugaya's words, Captain Unohana was waiting with a team. They rushed up to her and put Ichigo on a stretcher, and wheeled him away.

Hours, it has been hours since she last saw Ichigo. Her brother, her captain, her childhood friend, and her new friends tried- no attempted- to ease her guilt. Nothing worked. All Rukia knew it was her fault. Rukia had fifty years of experience. Fifty years to tell her that an attack was bound to happen. Fifty years.

Although it wasn't all her fault. Ichigo was to blame too. Why did that fool jump in front of the attack?

Pacing back and forth, waiting for any news. Rukia knew he was alright, stable, actually. The fourth division captain had already informed her. What she was waiting for was news that he had awoken.

"...Kuchiki-san..." Rukia jumped, hearing the soft-spoken voice of Captain Unohana.

"I wanted to inform you that Kurosaki-san has woken up," Captain Unohana spoke. "Would you like to see him?"

All Rukia did was nod because if she didn't, she would have said something that will have gotten her in trouble. Honestly, she stayed here for hours. Hours. Of course, she wanted to see him.

Captain Unohana led her to an even equally white room. Ichigo laid still in the bed covered with wires. He glanced up, and his eyes lit up at the sight of her. Rukia couldn't help but feel this weird feeling when he looked at her like that. It made her flashback to the days where Shiba Kaien was her lieutenant.

Rukia, to hide her weird and unjust feeling, growled out, "What were you thinking?"

"I couldn't let you get hurt," he told her with a hoarse voice.

Rukia was touched, but she wasn't going to let this slide easily.

"That was not for you to decide. What you did was foolish and reckless! What were you actually thinking? Were you actually thinking? Don't answer that." Rukia knew she was rambling while pacing around the room, but she didn't care.

"I..." She cut Ichigo off by going near him. She couldn't believe she was missing a Chappy the Rabbit, one of a lifetime sell for this. She couldn't believe she was here, lecturing the most hero complex person she had ever met.

"Ichigo, listen to me..." Her words were cut short by Ichigo licking his dry lips. She had no idea why her eyes automatically followed. Rukia cleared her throat to continue her lecture, but Ichigo's staring at her with happiness in his eyes cut her short. This was becoming weird. It was a spur of the moment. A random thing of finding out he was okay. That's it. Even the thought of kissing him was just the relief of him being alive and well. Right?

A burst of spiritual pressure. It was strange since spiritual pressure was compacted in the Soul Society. The spiritual pressure headed towards their direction.

"What were you thinking?" A voice roared with anger but also with concern. Rukia looked up to see Ichigo's father and in his soul form. It was weird to see him with a shinigami uniform, zanpakuto on his waist, and what looks like his former haori on his arm.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked, concerned.

"Came to see how you were doing after Toshiro explained everything."

"Why do you care?" Ichigo sighed out, exhaustion all over his voice.

"I'm your father...I'm supposed to care," Isshin responded.

"Oh, like you cared about mom," Ichigo argued back in a weak attempt but still managed to succeed.

Ichigo, you fool, he has an entire poster hanging on a wall. Can't you see how much she meant to him? It's obvious to her how much Isshin loved his mother.

"I cared and loved your mother. Her death was the hardest. I wanted to give up right there, but I didn't because I had three amazing children to take care of, and I knew your mother won't approve if I just distant myself. Everything I have done since your mother's death was to protect you three...cause I can't go through that again." His voice was sincere and broken as Isshin meant every word. Rukia's heart broke at the sound of the defeated alpha before her. She wanted to hug Isshin and make him feel better, but she couldn't. There was nothing she could do. Ichigo's mother was dead, and Ichigo almost joined her because she neglected the laws.

Rukia glanced at Ichigo, who stared at his father with guilt. She should leave them alone to talk. Without looking back, she left the room.

"Did you see Kurosaki-kun? Is he alright?" Orihime bombed her the minute she approaches the courtyard of the fourth.

"Yes, he's alright. He's with his father," Rukia reassured. Everyone was here: Renji, Orihime, Uryu, and Chad.

"His father is with him?" Renji asked, confused.

She nodded her head, "I think he's explaining his story," Rukia whispered.

No one talked after that, the realization weighing heavily over them. Everyone waited patiently until Isshin and Ichigo finished their private conversation. Once Isshin left, they all entered the room to see Ichigo more exhausted than he was before. There was a heavy cloud weighing down on him and the room.

"Well, look who's awake, the strawberry," Renji grinned like he had said something intelligent. Rukia knew what he was doing. Trying to distract Ichigo.

"Who are you calling strawberry, red pineapple?" Ichigo growled out with a hoarse voice that made his threat weak.

Rukia rolled her eyes. Both of her boys were idiots.

"Oh, Kurosaki-san, I'm so glad you're okay," Orihime's tender voice rang out.

"Hey, I'm fine. Don't worry about me," Ichigo spoke to Orihime with the same gentleness he used with Yuzu.

"I can't believe we're back in the Soul Society for something like this," Uryu spoke with annoyance as he pressed his glasses upwards.

"No one asked you to be here," Ichigo pointed out, weakly.

"I came to comfort Inoue-san," Uryu said.

"Just admitted that you care about me enough to come," Ichigo said with a grin.

"As if," Uryu claimed with disdain.

Rukia couldn't help but think how weird it was that it was normal after what almost happened and whatever Isshin and Ichigo talked about. What was nearly happening? Maybe it was a fluke. It was definitely nothing, especially with the fact that Ichigo had a crush on Captain Hitsugaya. Speaking about that, how was she going to approach that. She still didn't know how she would get them together, or at least on a date. Well, actually, she didn't know how to get anyone together. But she was going to try. Even though the thought made her somewhat sick and kind of angry. No, that's weird. What was going on with her?


	9. The Muses of the Snow Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rukia does a lot of reflecting on her life.

Rukia sighed as she threw herself on her bed. It has been so long since she laid in her warm, soft, cozy bed. Ichigo was recovering in the fourth, and the Captain Commander instructed her in charge of staying with him. So, here she was in her bedroom in the Kuchiki Clan. She honestly missed her nest and everything that made her comfortable and was excited to be back.

She immediately curled inside her blanket that had her brother's scent. She inhaled the fresh fragrance of cherry blossom and lavender with a small dash of ginger. She didn't necessarily care what her brother actually smelled like; all she knew the smell was familiar. Rakia sighed in satisfaction as she inhaled deeper. Happy that her brother had provided her a warm, soft blanket that appeals to her.

Deep down, she wished that she had Ichigo's scent, but it has been months since Ichigo was last here. Rukia also didn't know that she would be back in the Soul Society so soon. So, Rukia didn't have any time to bring any of Ichigo's items. Therefore, she didn't have Ichigo's familiar scent of musk and apple cinnamon with a hint of sandalwood- or at least that is what she smelled. She could sneak out and go to the fourth division and curl beside Ichigo and inhale his scent while cuddling him.

The very thought of cuddling Ichigo in her now touched starve mood made her whine in disappointment. Rukia reached for her strawberry Chappy who held a rather large strawberry in its paw, close to her. A gift from Ichigo that she had brought to the Soul Society when she went back briefly to get some more patches to hide her scent. She briefly pretends it was Ichigo's strong arms.

Rukia shook her head as the thought caused her confusion. Rukia was more and more confused with her state of reflections lately. Rukia got out of her cozy nest, whining at the loss of her comfortability. She looked down and wanted to dive right back in and curl up. Rukia refused to give in to her omega's impulses. So, she grabs a light blanket and drapes it over herself before sneaking out of her bedroom.

It was late, so she wasn't expecting any interruptions. All she wanted to do was reflect on her weird muses as she wasn't the type to reflect on anything. She honestly hasn't done that since Kaien's death years previous. The thought of her mentor and friend's death made her uneasy.

Rukia walked to the lake near the lone cherry blossom that her beloved brother buried for her sister. It still baffled her that Hisana was her sister. Rukia didn't want to say anything, especially to her brother, but knowing that Hisana had abandoned her at a young age made her feel. She honestly didn't know how she felt, but unloved and unwanted could summarize her inability to describing her feelings.

No one wanted her: not her sister, not her childhood friend, not her brother, and not even Ichigo. It was an endless cycle of being cared about and then tossed aside when something better comes along.

"A servant told me you were out here," she heard the low octave voice of her brother.

"I needed...air," she responded weakly. She cringed at her weak response and prayed to the deity above that her brother didn't hear it.

"Is that all?" He asked, concerned.

"Yes," Rukia muttered under her breath.

"It has nothing to do with Kurosaki?" Her brother asked with the same concern.

"Of course not," she scoffed lightly.

He glanced at her, and it made her feel small. She tucked herself in, which made her mad because she was deliberately making herself smaller.

"Then what is it? You have been upset lately. I can smell it," her brother told her.

"I'm fine," she told him as she glanced at the lake.

"No, you're not," he argued back.

"I'm fine!" She yelled as her spiritual pressure spiked.

"Do not you raise your voice with me," her brother commanded while raising his voice. Rukia trembled at the raised voice. She didn't mean to make her brother, an alpha, mad. She knew her place as an omega, knew it very well.

She had once admired Hitsugaya for being independent, for not being afraid, for not shying away from confrontation. He was the only omega she knew that was fearless, that never let an alpha affect him.

"I'm sorry," it was weak, and even she knew that.

"I'm..."

"Kurosaki Ichigo has woken up, and he has requested an audience with you, lady Rukia," a female servant interrupted.

She looked up with wide eyes before glancing at her brother.

He beckons to the exit, bowing Rukia left to join Ichigo. Rukia sped through the air as she wanted to avoid people and buildings. She just wanted to get there as fast as she could. Ichigo needed her, and she was going to be there every time he needs her. If Ichigo is willing to be there for her, then she was going to do the same.

She arrived in the fourth division sooner than she anticipated. She didn't waste any time and ran into the fourth division to Ichigo's room. Ichigo looked up, startled before a goofy grin crossing his face.

"Hey, Rukia, you came," Ichigo stated as if she wasn't expecting her to come.

"Of course, you idiot," she told him, "why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know...it's late, I guess," Ichigo told her sheepishly.

"That's your excuse," Rukia scoffed out in disbelief. Ichigo never ceased to amaze her.

"Um...no," Ichigo told her. She gave him a look while studying his face. It was difficult because Rukia could only pay attention to the white bandage wrapped around his arm. The intravenous line- or at least that is what Hanataro called it- was no longer buried in his vein, so that was good.

Suddenly, reminded why they were here in the first place. Ichigo took a hit for her. She was a shinigami for fifty plus years. She didn't need a fucking teenager to step in and take the hit. It was supposed to be her.

"Don't," Ichigo interrupted her thoughts.

"Don't what?"

"Don't blame yourself. I did what I did. You don't have any fault. I'm an idiot, remember," Ichigo gave her a dazzling smile, and she couldn't help reciprocate.

"Finally, something we could both agree," she joked. She had to chuckle at Ichigo's offended look, but he immediately beamed like the ray of the sun he was.

"So, Unohana said I am good to go tomorrow. Thank goodness, I couldn't stay here any longer. She's terrifying," Ichigo concluded with a shiver.

"You scared of Captain Unohana?" She teased.

"You're not?"

"Of course not. Captain Unohana is a respected captain and the best in her field."

Ichigo gave her a wary look, as he couldn't fathom why she said that. Captain Unohana was the best, and Rukia personally trusts her with personal issues regarding her omega status. She preferred the captain over the Kuchiki healers that did whatever the Kuchiki elder order. Rukia hated it as the Kuchiki elder ignore her needs and focused on the clan's needs.

"Come here," Ichigo beckon. Rukia felt her feet gravitate towards him on the other side. Ichigo scoots over to allow her access to the bed.

She laid down beside him, moving closer to lie on him. She let out a soft sigh as she breathes in the familiar scent of Ichigo. Ichigo let out a chuckle, which meant he might know what that sigh was for, but neither of them spoke as he held her.

Rukia briefly wondered what her brother must think of this. She also wonders what her brother will do if she didn't come home tonight, but neither of those matters. She felt like she belongs somewhere. Besides, who would she be if she ignores her natural impulses? Rukia couldn't possibly deprive herself of a familiar touch and comfort. She decided that she'll stay here, regardless of any one's opposition, especially her brother.

"You're getting cozy."

"Shut up, you tease. I merely missed being held."

"Missed being held by me."

"As if. You're just closer."

"I'm closer? Just admit you wanted me to hold you."

"Wow! Conceited much. Someone needs to deflate that ego."

"Someone needs to deflate your stupid little drawings, but whose's complaining."

"Excuse me...I have you know that my brother claims my drawing is superior, and my brother knows a lot of the pristine of fine art."

"Your brother can't draw either."

"You hold it right there! My brother is the best artist of all the Seireitei. You take that back!"

"Only you would think he's the best."

"Ow! What was the for?!"

"For mocking, my brother's refined artistic abilities."

"Refined my ass!"

"You're just jealous."

"Jealous of what?"

"My brother's refined artistic prowess."

"Prowess! Gosh! Rukia, are you brainwashed? Kon can draw better than him."

"No one can draw better than my brother."

"Toshiro can...I have seen his drawings. They are..."

Rukia paused. Captain Hitsugaya had an unnatural talent of any art form she has ever seen. The most shown was his incredible ice sculpture that was on display in the magazine. Many people speculate that it was someone else- maybe even his zanpakuto- making the sculpture. Rukia was no fool. She has seen him create a sculpture over and over again.

Rukia was lost in thought, didn't even realize Ichigo had trailed off. She didn't notice until she glanced at him.

"They are...so real...and personal. Like Toshiro pours his entire heart and soul with every swipe of a pen. It's weird...I wasn't supposed to see it, but I did. That first day, he drew a landscape with such details that could have rivaled great artist."

"Didn't know you were into art?"

"I'm not, but mom was. She always appreciated good art. I bet she would have been over the moon if she saw Toshiro's art. He has a talent, and yet he hides it away."

"People tend to think he shows off. Art, I don't know why meant a lot to him. He didn't want people to ruin it for him...so he kept it hidden."

"How do you know that?"

"We were friends- or at least I thought we were. We had a fallout after Kaien's death...I pushed him away when all he wanted to do was help."

"You don't have to explain...I know how that is. I did that with my own family after mom died."

Rukia felt relieved. She didn't want to relive it. It also felt nice to have someone relate to her. They could talk about this in the future, but for now, each of them had their secrets. Each of them had the guilt of someone they cared about death and pushing others away. It was alright, as long as they understood and not pushed the other.

"It's late...we should get sleep."

The distant voice of Ichigo made her realize that just like her, he was trying not to relive the painful memory. Taking hold of his hand, she squeezed it, hoping that'll relive him. He clutched her hand, and she let a small smile. Rukia didn't even try to pry her hands away. She just allowed him to hold it. The two got comfortable as they laid down. His other hand caressed her back as he held her.

"My brother is the best artist of all of Seireitei."

She thought she heard Ichigo chuckle, but she wasn't sure. It wasn't long, with the soft touches, for her to fall asleep.

Rukia's ears picked up voices in her sleep-induced state. She groaned and buried her head into the firm warmth below, also ignoring the annoying light in her eyes. Although her ears would not stop picking up multiple voices and giggles.

"Kuchiki-san is sleeping on Kurosaki-san." More giggles.

"How cute!" A high pitched-squeal and more giggling.

Rukia woke up by soft giggles. She squinted but could make the image of pink uniforms. Pink uniforms that belong to the nurses, the ones that never leave the fourth division.

"She's waking up," a lady's squeaky voice broke the sounds of giggles.

"Oh! No!" A low voice said.

"Come on, let's go," another, softer voice said.

Rukia blinked twice before rubbing her eyes to see the leaving forms of nurses leaving the room. Rukia sat up, causing Ichigo to wake up also.

"Something wrong?" Ichigo mumbled with a husky voice.

"Some females were watching us," Rukia told him, trying to ignore the way his voice made her feel.

"Whatya mean?" Ichigo asked in confusion while stretching.

"Ugh! Wake up, you idiot," Rukia scold.

"Wow...so romantic," Ichigo mumbled dryly.

"I try to be," she snarks back.

"Try harder."

"Wow...so unappreciative."

"You're the one who just swatted me awake for no apparent reason."

"I was startled cause we were not alone...so excuse me."

"I was trying to get rest, but of course, even I can't get that."

"You got enough rest with your stupid injury."

"Wow! I can hear the concern."

"I am concern. This is concern talking."

"Sure, it is." Ichigo immediately grabs her in a tight hold, making Rukia squeal. She slaps Ichigo to let her go, but Ichigo wouldn't bulge.

"Come on, let me go!"

"You don't want me to let you go. I bet you want me to hold you."

"Did Captain Unohana check to see if you have a concussion cause I think you do?"

"Oh, really? Then why are you purring?" Rukia paused as she tried to figure out if she was indeed purring.

"I am not purring!"

"Then why did you pause?"

"Do you want me to come back later?" Unohana interrupted them.

"Captain Unohana," Rukia spoke as Ichigo let her go.

"I was going to inform Kurosaki-san that he is more than welcome to leave at any time," Captain Unohana had a smile as she spoke.

"Oh! Thank god!" Ichigo claimed as he got up.

It wasn't long until they both were back in the human world. Rukia, of course, was annoyed with Ichigo. Ichigo had rushed her; Rukia didn't have a chance to suitably say her goodbyes to her brother or her captain (a matter of fact, anyone).

"What's wrong with you?" Ichigo question with a hint of hesitation.

"You're what's wrong! Could you have at least let me say goodbye?"

Ichigo scratched the back of his neck as his face turned from tan to red in seconds, "sorry." The apology was meek but sincere, and she couldn't help but forgive him.

"Don't ever let it happen again," she threatened because just forgiving outright was not an option. Rukia could have accepted his apology as it was, but that would have been bizarre. Their relationship was based off on teasing and not real affection- or at least the affection that everyone considers- but for Rukia, their relationship was perfect as it is. Maybe, that was what worried her about Ichigo having a crush on Captain Hitsugaya. What happens to her and Ichigo's friendship when they get together?

"You know I said I'm sorry...you don't have to give me the silent treatment," Ichigo muttered.

Rukia didn't want to admit what was on her mind so instead went with: "Well, you do deserve the silent treatment. Do you know how long it has been since I last saw any of them?"

"A month..." Ichigo deadpanned as they continue walking.

Rukia instantly punched Ichigo in the arm for his dead delivery. He groaned as he rubbed his arm while muttering something that sounded like "abusive midget."

"What did you say?" She growled out.

"I'm hungry...we should get something to eat."

"Shocker."

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing, you're always hungry," Rukia said with an air of superiority.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

With a roll of her eyes, "what else is that suppose to mean?"

"Would it kill you to be nice?"

"Yes."

"I highly doubt it."

"It's hard to be nice to an idiot."

"Seriously."

"Yes."

"Why do I put up with you?"

"I could be asking the same thing," Rukia snarked back.

Ichigo rolled his eyes as he opens the door to a little coffee shop nearby for her. She wanted to say something snarky about not needing anyone to open the door, but a bunch of what looks like some of Ichigo's classmate stared at them, she shut her mouth.

Immediately the girls turn to each other and start whispering among themself. Rukia, wouldn't have minded if it weren't for the fact that they kept staring back at them.

"Come on," Ichigo gently sad as he leads her to the table with two seats near the corner.

"I'll go order for us," Ichigo told her as he left her to order. The girls' eyes widen, and a couple let a squeal, and once again, they were gossiping. Rukia tilted her head as she sneaked a peek ever so often.

Rukia waited patiently for Ichigo to come back. The more she waited, the more she was uncomfortable by the girls' intense stares. They were obviously talking about her and Ichigo, but she couldn't hear them, so she didn't know what they were talking about.

"I didn't know what to get you...so I got you some pancakes cause I know you like 'em, and I got you hot chocolate...sounds good?" Ichigo interrupted her train of thoughts as he places the tray on the wooden table. He grabs the pancakes and put them in front of her before placing the hot chocolate nearby. Rukia couldn't help but smile at the thought of the hot chocolate. Reaching out, she gripped the mug and took a sip of the hot chocolate. Feeling the familiar burn on her tongue didn't deter her but just made her blow lightly and continue sipping.

Rukia glanced at Ichigo to see he was happily munching on a sandwich. She sighed as she watched him eat like a five years old rather than the sixteen years he was. Rukia took ahold of a napkin and leaned forward to wipe the mess the idiot made on his face.

Rukia was distracted midway into wiping Ichigo's face by a squeal. She hastily turned to the group of girls. They were staring at them openly, not even attempting to hide it this time around. 

"Something wrong?" Rukia asked the group with a hoarse voice. Why was her voice even hoarse? Ichigo turned to look at them with confusion. The girls' eyes widen, and one of them made a simple apology before turning back and whispering in excited hush voices. Ichigo and Rukia made eye contact, and both of them were confused. Rukia gave Ichigo an annoyed look as Ichigo shrugged and went back to eating. Rukia followed suit as there was nothing else to do.

"This sandwich is amazing," Ichigo groaned as he took another bite. Rukia nodded absentmindedly as she happily devoured the pancakes.

"Here...try it," Ichigo suggested, thrusting the sandwich towards her. Rukia stared at the half-eaten sandwich.

"Oh, come on, this is not the first time we shared," Ichigo groaned out.

"They shared food before," Rukia managed to catch a girl say. Rukia wanted to turn to the girls that seem to make what was happening between Ichigo and Rukia their concerns. Instead, Rukia decided not to keep Ichigo waiting, knowing that Ichigo would catch on that it was something else. Rukia just didn't want to say anything just yet, especially with them in-ear range. She took a bite, and she got to admit that Ichigo was right. The sandwich is actually great as neither ingredients overpower the other.

"Good, right?" Ichigo asked with excitement that she has only seen on children.

"Yeah, it actually is," Rukia agreed while trying to ignore the constant stares of those infuriating girls.

"You want me to order you one," Ichigo asked as he pointed with the sandwich at the counter. Once again, the girls stared while leaning in. The thought of being left alone with them made her reject the notion.

"I'm fine. Got a plate full of pancakes. Besides, pancakes are so better than a sandwich," she scoffs.

"Whatever you say," Ichigo claimed, absentminded as he continues munching on his sandwich.

"Would it kill you to act your age?"

"Would it kill you not to be so uptight?"

"What did you say?"

Ichigo took that moment to eat the last of his sandwich. He glanced at her while pointing at his already full mouth.

"Exactly. What I thought," Rukia claimed as she went back to her own food.

Rukia was glad when they both finished with their meals since it meant they can leave. The stares of those girls were making her more uncomfortable as they ate. Rukia didn't understand why they kept staring at them. As they left the coffee shop, Rukia could feel their eyes on her back; she glanced back and saw them immediately look away.

"What is going on with you? You have been distant today?" Ichigo asked her with concern.

"I have not," Rukia scoff out, trying to avoid this conversation.

"Yes, you have...Did I do something wrong?" Ichigo sounded desperate and frustrated. It made her stop. If Ichigo was like this, then he has been holding it in for a while now. She knew she has been distant as her own brother had noticed.

"Come on...Rukia, what did I do?" Ichigo asked with a hoarse voice.

"Nothing."

"I obviously done something because this is not even today. You've been like that since yesterday."

"You haven't done anything wrong," Rukia insisted, "it's just..."

"Just what?" Rukia stayed silent as she wasn't sure she should say it out loud.

"Come on...Rukia, you can tell me anything," Ichigo assured as he stops to look at Rukia. Rukia glanced around to notice they are near a park with minimal people.

"I don't know...It's just...you have..." Rukia stops herself, knowing that she was stuttering and make a fool of herself.

"What?" Ichigo asked.

"You're gonna leave me like everyone else!" Rukia yelled out, as she felt tears starting to form before blinking and looking away, so Ichigo wouldn't know. Why was she acting like this? Rukia wasn't supposed to be affected. She wasn't supposed to have got attached to a human, no less. And no matter what people say, she didn't love Ichigo more she saw him as a friend, as a family.

"What are you talking about? I'm not leaving you," Ichigo scoff like her feelings were somehow invalid.

"What would you know?" Rukia declared with bitterness as she turned away from him. He's an idiot, too much that he doesn't see it. Ichigo took hold of her wrist and spun her around to make her face him.

"What is wrong? Why do you think I'm going to leave you?" Rukia, on the other hand, stayed silent. She didn't want to explain to Ichigo what was going on in her head because it was stupid. How do you tell someone that they didn't like them having a crush on someone else because you feel like you might be forgotten? Even thinking it in her head made it even more ridiculous.

"Answer me..." Ichigo growled out, probably more frustrated.

"Because you have a crush on Captain Hitsugaya," she pointed out.

Ichigo glanced at her with confusion, and Rukia had to roll her eyes. Of course, this fool wouldn't understand. He was never abandoned in the streets of the Rukongai, forced to survive by herself and then finding a family only to bury friends after friends after friends. Never having the only remaining friend make other friends and slowly drift away from you, or having said friend encourage you to get adopted. He never felt being adopted in a place that didn't want you in the first place or having to kill your mentor/friend and then proceed to push away your only other friend that stayed. Ichigo just didn't know, but she did. She knew what it was like to live in the streets alone, unwanted, and barely surviving. She knew what it was like having your heart ripped out and bled on the very ground every time she had to bury a friend after another. Rukia knew what it was like to have her only friend make other friends and no longer have time for her and then having him tell her to leave. It was like everything they been through didn't matter, as if he didn't want her anymore. So, Rukia left and got a new home colder than any place she has ever been. A house that didn't even remotely want her, everywhere she turned, she got sneer and whispers, and blank stares. And finally, when she was no longer alone, her mentor/friend and his wife die, and she couldn't take it anymore. Couldn't take the constant abandonment either from cold people or death, Rukia completed her loneliness by yelling at the only person who had stayed. By some miracle, Ichigo came into her life only to leave because he fell in love and just no longer had time for pitful and naive Rukia. But somehow, Ichigo didn't understand. Didn't understand her concerns.

"What does me having a crush on Toshiro have to do with anything?" Ichigo asked, more confused than ever.

"Forget it," Rukia growled out as she stomped away.

Ichigo immediately took hold of her wrist again and spun Rukia around to face him, Ichigo didn't let go.

"No, tell me. I want to know," Ichigo is sincere with his speech and his eyes. He is giving her those damn puppy eyes that were hard to resist.

"You two are gonna fall in love, mate, have children, and not once would you think about me."

"First of all, where did mating and children come from, and second of all, as if. I could never forget you or leave you. You are my friend, and nothing will change that, and if Toshiro doesn't like our friendship, he isn't worth it. It's not like it matters anyway we aren't together." Ichigo claimed.

"You will be," Rukia muttered. For some reason, she had this strong belief that Ichigo and Captain Hitsugaya would get together. She didn't know why or how, but she knew it will happen. 

"Maybe, but I'm not going anywhere, promise," Ichigo declared.

"Come here," as he pushed her in for a hug.

"Oh, my God!" Rukia heard a girl shriek. Rukia pulled away from the hug and saw the same girls from the cafe.

"I told you," another said.

"Rukia and Ichigo are totally dating. I mean, did you see the way he held her," the first girl gushed, "it was obvious they would get together. I mean, he knew her before anyone else. They probably ran into each other and introduced themself, not realizing they would be in the same class later on."

"I know! Their story is like Love Me Alpha!"

Rukia processed their words and froze. They weren't dating. Not even close. So what, he comforts her after realizing she was not alright. So what, they were caught hugging, she needed comfort after literally feeling awful. And so what, that he bought her food and then shared his sandwich with her. All of those things were completely normal. They were not dating. These stupid girls were just taking everything out of portions. Also, what did they know about their relationship? Honestly, she couldn't see herself with Ichigo, even though she had strange thoughts yesterday. She realized that they were only meant to be friends, and those weird feelings were more like a spark of affection she had. A spark of friendship she once had with Kaien.

Having to refrain from punching those girls into oblivion. Taking Ichigo's hand, "those girls are infuriating" as she dragged him away. She could hear them squeal and their loud hushed, excited voices. Ichigo, on the other hand, just chuckled at the situation.

"Oh! Ichigo! Rukia! Funny seeing you two here!" Rukia stops walking and turns around to see lieutenant Matsumoto, Captain Hitsugaya, and Orihime approaching them.

"I'm not running," the young captain muttered as the captain continued to walk up to them instead of running like the other two.

"Oh! Hey," Ichigo claimed as he scratched his head.

"I'm so happy you're okay...when captain told me what happened...I was so worried," Rangiku explains in a quick voice as she squeezed Ichigo's head in her breast.

"Yeah...so worried she spend another hour shopping," the young captain claimed sarcastically.

"I was shopping to make me feel better," the lieutenant tried to defend herself.

"Yeah, right."

"So, mean."

"I'm so happy to see you up and walking, Kurosaki-kun," Orihime added with a smile.

"Hey, thanks...for the concern," Ichigo said softly. 

Lieutenant Matsumoto look like she was going to say something but stopped when she looked down.

"Say...why are you holding hands?" She asked, pointing at the intertwined hands. Immediately, they let go of the other. A blush of pink is seen on each of their skin as they both busy themself.

"Are you..."

"No!" Rukia interrupts the lieutenant, "it's just these girls...they were annoying, and I was leading us away from them," Rukia stammered. The two tenth division officers look at each other before looking at them. Orihime, on the other hand, kept looking at the place their hands were intertwined with jealously. Rukia was confused at the jealous look Orihime displayed a second ago. Did Orihime have a thing for Ichigo?

"Sure," the young captain concluded, although the captain didn't sound convinced.

"It's the truth!" Rukia claimed.

"Not saying it's not," the captain claimed.

"It really is the truth," Ichigo said.

"Like I said, not saying it isn't."

Rukia watched their interaction with amusement. Seeing them, she realized she had nothing to worry about. Glancing at the two other females, Rukia noticed Rangiku staring fondly at the two. Rangiku's reaction was the same reaction Rukia was having right now, but Orihime looks ready to cry. Rukia was now beginning to think that Orihime has a crush on Ichigo. If her thought process is right, she felt deeply sorry for the other girl as Ichigo was in love with someone else. Rukia didn't want to see one of her friends get hurt, especially like this. She was going to have to tell Ichigo to talk to Orihime. Knowing the idiot, he probably doesn't realize Orihime has a crush on him.


	10. Intoxicated Caretaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo gets wasted, and Toshiro decides to take care of him even though he has no idea what's going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated. Got a comment that claimed Ichigo was a pedo and rereading it claimed it to be true. Here's an updated version. Hopeful there is still not a pedo vibe to it.

Ichigo groaned softly, Toshiro was infuriating and quite frankly stupid- for a child genius. Or maybe the universe just fucking hates him. Either way, all his attempts to date the child prodigy was a joke and not a laughable one. Ichigo can recount every single attempt to take Toshiro on a date in the past two weeks.

The first attempt happen after Toshiro saw him and Rukia hold hands. It was this that Ichigo believes led to the abysmal fail.

Toshiro was beautiful with her hair in a half up and half down hairstyle. He was wearing an off-shoulder white shirt with faded denim shorts and ankle boots to complete the outfit. It was astonishing that Toshiro- a born male- knew how to dress. He wasn't lying when he thought Toshiro dress better than the most beautiful female of all of Soul Society.

Ichigo then proceeds to stupidly, in a lovestruck state, ask Toshiro to get some drinks. Although, Toshiro thought he asked Rukia. It was embarrassing to watch Toshiro ignore him and continue on his way with Rangiku and Inoue. Even more embarrassing, when Toshiro then asked him what happen to him and Rukia getting drinks. He honestly wanted to sink into a massive hole. He played it cool (by cool, absolutely idiotic) and said that he wasn't thirsty anymore and wanted to join. Toshiro looked at him warily but dropped the matter. He was thankful that the universe didn't hate him all the way.

Turns out, Rangiku and Inoue were shopping, and Toshiro was dragged along. He flipped his phone open and instantly went to his messages. Ichigo started to look at all the photos taken that day. Rangiku took pictures of all five of them- much to the annoyance of the omegas. He honestly never seen two omegas want to murder someone so much before. He smiled as he came across a particular picture of Toshiro wearing a violet dress. The image was of Toshiro's female gigai, but Toshiro was smiling. It was absolutely breathtaking and baffling that Rangiku had snuck that picture. The aftermath of that was...well, what you expect when it came to unwanted images. He chuckled as he glanced back, thinking what it would be like if he and Toshiro were a couple.

He growled to himself, happy that Rukia was not here and was with Renji. He didn't need her to tell him to stop brooding over an omega. He was also glad that his family was away. His father had an urgent medical meeting and had taken his sisters with him. He needed to be alone. Right now, all he wanted to do was be sad about his failed attempt before he decides to give it another go.

Ichigo crept downstairs- he wasn't sure why no was home. He walked to the kitchen and reached into the cabinet with the pots and pans. Ichigo started to rearrange or remove the pots and pans. He paused... wondering if he should do this.

The second time he tried to ask Toshiro on a date. It was four days after the first failed attempt and was when Toshiro came over. He was so close to asking Toshiro out to lunch when his beloved sister beat him to it. Karin scope in and took his omega right under his nose with a simple: "wanna play football." Once those words were utter, time froze. Everything just slowed down around him, and his heart shattered when Toshiro had agreed. His heart was no more when he watched Toshiro exit the house behind Karin. How could his own sister betray him like this? Although she didn't know, it still hurt.

The thought of the failed attempt made him subconsciously reach out and grip the bottle. He glanced down at the bottle in his hand. His father's sake was firmly in his grip. His father would always drink if work was hard. It helped him come to terms with his feeling- or at least that's what his father says. Should he do it? Should he drink? He was still a minor, and it was illegal for him to drink, but no one was here. He could get away with it. No, he shouldn't.

As he was about to put the alcohol back, the third attempt seamlessly appears in his head. He had managed to succeed in taking Toshiro out for drinks. He was ecstatic. He would take Toshiro out and then confess his love (which was his thought process). The excitement was short-lived as Toshiro spend the entire time typing up an "important" report. He tried to steal the phone from Toshiro, but that was received very poorly.

Fuck it! Ichigo opens the bottle and poured the sweet liquid down his throat. He grimaced at the taste, but that didn't deter him. He coughed a little as he drank a little too fast.

After two gulps, Ichigo staggered back and accidentally drop the sake bottle on the ground. The bottle shattered open, spilling the mostly full content on the kitchen floor. He was feeling light-headed, but he felt lighter. Honestly, he didn't recall what led to him in this particular predicament. It didn't last long as the name of his destined was still in the tip of his tongue. He reached for another bottle.

Ichigo staggered with a bottle in his hand. He found himself in the park (how he got here, Ichigo didn't know), where Ichigo realized that he might have a crush on Toshiro. He scoffed at his stupid feelings. He was an idiot to think that he has a chance. He sat down on the same bench where they almost kissed. He took the full bottle and chugged the liquid down his throat. He grimaced at the taste of his father's rare liquor bottle. It was too strong for someone who never had a taste.

Ichigo was aware that his father would be furious if he found out Ichigo took his alcohol and left home. He didn't care. He just wanted the ache in his torn heart to go away. He gripped the bottle in his hand until his fist was white. He glanced down at the shochu bottle and knew that his father only drank this on his mother's death day. He knew that he should have taken another of his father's sake instead of alcohol that had an alcohol volume of thirty-five percent. But he still didn't care.

Ichigo took the bottle in his hand again and threw his back. He drowned himself in the bitter taste of shochu. He glanced around at the empty park. Ichigo knew he shouldn't be drinking in a public place, especially since he was drinking illegally.

Ichigo was feeling the influence of the alcohol. It felt nice, he was not going to lie. He was slowly forgetting what lead him to drink away his sorrow. He drowned some more alcohol faster than when he first started. The world around him felt more like some distanced reality.

Meanwhile, Toshiro needed a break from his stupid lieutenant. Why the fuck does he still put up with her? Well, he knew, but he was nonetheless going to complain about it.

Toshiro decided a nice walk and fresh air would help him. Toshiro didn't exactly want to go far as he needed to be back for the meeting tomorrow.

Who did his lieutenant think she was, claiming that he had feelings for Kurosaki? As if. The boy was more infuriating than he needed to be. Okay, so what he took care of him. It was his duty to make sure Kurosaki made it out alive. He definitely didn't care about Kurosaki and Kuchiki's close relationship.

So, maybe, he was a little sad- dejected- that Kurosaki asked Kuchiki to get drinks. He should have expected it after catching them hold hands. That didn't mean anything. He wasn't catching feelings- whatever that means- he just enjoyed Kurosaki's company. It was a nice change from other people. Ichimaru was annoying even though they were 'dating'- it was more an open relationship, as neither could commit, but no one had to know. Ichimaru was hardly anything to him as he was just someone he used to get over his first ever love. Then there was Kurosaki treating him like a respectable captain-without the titles, unfortunately. Kurosaki also tends to compliment him a lot. It was weird, but he'll take it before 'hey, sexy' or 'put that pretty mouth to work' or literally anything Kurotsuchi said to him. What was wrong with enjoying the company of someone that treated him like a person? Apparently, to his lieutenant everything.

Toshiro somehow found himself in the park that Kurosaki had taken him a week ago. Why did he come here? Even he wasn't sure. It wasn't like he cared as it was nice out. The breeze of autumn finally seeping in. He let out a soft sigh as it calmed his heated body. He seriously hated the heat, one of the few things he got from being an ice wielder.

Toshiro saw someone sitting on the bench just ahead of him. He didn't think anyone was out in such an ungodly hour, but he supposes he was wrong. Toshiro wonders that he should just head back to Inoue's apartment and avoid the person. Although, curiosity won this battle. Toshiro slowly approaches the person only to see a familiar orange hair.

Concern immediately overcame him as he saw the state of the teen. He was out of it, that's for sure, but he was also wearing sweatpants, a short-sleeve shirt, and just socks. Who wore just socks outside?

"Kurosaki?" He asked, concerned, his female gigai's voice making the words feel much quieter than intended. Kurosaki turned to him, and Toshiro noted that the boy was far from out of it. His eyes seemed dilated, but with this lighting, he wasn't sure. He leaned closer as the teen leaned forward and vomited on the grass in front of him. Quickly, taking his handkerchief out of his jacket's pocket, he dabs the vomit from the teen's face. Toshiro pushed Kurosaki further out as the teen dry heaved. Toshiro wanted to make sure that Kurosaki doesn't throw up on himself even more. He then, as much as he could, clean the vomit from Kurosaki's sweatpants.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Toshiro asked Kurosaki as he felt Kurosaki's temperature. Toshiro couldn't help but stroke Kurosaki's face. Toshiro was trying to figure out what was wrong with him. The pungent smell of alcohol radiating in Kurosaki's breath told him everything.

Kurosaki slurred out a word that sounded close to 'nothing' but even he wasn't sure what the teen was saying.

"You're drunk," Toshiro stated as he tilted the teen's head to see how responsive the teen was.

"No...you're drunk," he stated with a choked laugh. He then lifted his head and poked the Toshiro in the nose. Toshiro wrinkled his nose, as he wasn't expecting the teen to just do that. Toshiro stared at Kurosaki with confusion. Figuring out what type of drunk Kurosaki was, was not on his to-do list.

Being distracted allowed Kurosaki to pour more alcohol down his throat. He was already fucked up, so he couldn't let the teen drink even more. How did taking care of drunk people become his thing? He hoped Kurosaki didn't make this a habit like his father. He was not in the mood of adding him to the list of alcoholics to take care of.

"Okay...that's enough," Toshiro claimed as he reached for the light bottle. Crap, did Kurosaki drank it all?

"No," Ichigo slurred with aggression as he tried to push Toshiro away from his bottle.

"There's nothing in this," he growled out as he finally succeeds in winning the tug a war. He glanced down at the bottle. Shochu. Kurosaki was drinking shochu. Well fuck, he is more like his father than Toshiro anticipated.

"What has gotten into you, and why are you drunk?" Toshiro demanded as he watched Kurosaki's eyes zoom in and zoom out. Kurosaki blinked as he leaned forward.

"I decided to steal my goat's alcohol!" Kurosaki shouted with pride while getting up. He started to stagger from his drunk induce state. Toshiro pushed him down, a bit harder than he wanted to.

"Your goat's alcohol?" Toshiro asked in confusion. He highly doubts it Kurosaki was referring to an actual goat, but he was stumped after that.

"Yeah," Kurosaki chuckled at what seemed like a thought.

"Why are you drunk?" Toshiro asked.

"I wanted my aching chest thingy to go away," Kurosaki managed, slurred out.

"What?!"

"It goes boom boom boom boom," Kurosaki chuckle out as he put a close fist near his chest and started to bang his chest.

"Um...What's wrong?" Toshiro wondered if something happened between him and Kuchiki.

"N-n-nothing...what's a motto with you?" The teen claimed before laughing.

Toshiro wasn't sure how he was supposed to do this. Toshiro groaned. Out of all the days to put on a dress, it had to be on the day he had to drag a drunk person back to their house. Toshiro glanced around, no one was around. It was too late in the night for people to be out and about, and Kurosaki's home was across the bridge. No one would see him take Ichigo home. So, if his dress raised up and his underwear was exposed, no one would know. Toshiro was hoping this was the case; he didn't want anyone to know about the cheeky panties he was currently wearing.

Toshiro carefully situated Kurosaki so he could drag the drunk boy back. He was annoyed at Kurosaki, but he couldn't fault him either. If he did, then he would be a hypocrite. Toshiro admitted he turned to alcohol during a rough time. It was not his proudest moment. Actually, he was ashamed of himself for drowning his sorrows away with liquor. Now, he only drank wine or champagne and occasionally other alcohol, but that was far in between.

Toshiro couldn't help but wondered what caused Kurosaki to be in so much pain that he drank himself into oblivion. Toshiro was confident the teen wouldn't do something so reckless unless he was in such pain to do so. Definitely, since he was out in the open and, if he got caught, he could go to prison.

Toshiro struggled to keep Kurosaki upright as the teen kept swaying back and forth. He sighed in relief as he finally reached the Kurosaki's family home. He arrived to see the door wide open. Closing his eyes in annoyance, he walked to the open door. Setting Kurosaki on the floor, he quickly works in making sure nothing got in the house. Entering the kitchen, he noticed a broken bottle of sake on the floor. He made a note of it as he was going to have to clean. Sighing in relief when there was no one inside but them.

He walked back to where he left Kurosaki only to catch the boy throwing up once more. This time it had got on him even more. Crouching down, he took out the handkerchief and cleaned Kurosaki up. He sighed and closed the door that he had forgotten to do when he noticed the door was open in the first place.

Picking up Kurosaki, he dragged the teen up to the teen's room. Toshiro went back downstairs to clean the mess up, so he could focus on tending the teenager. He walked into the teen's room to see Ichigo practically falling asleep. He would have let Ichigo sleep if it wasn't for the fact he had his own vomit on him.

Toshiro walked to Kurosaki's drawer. He opened the first drawer and saw bottoms. He picked the first one he found, grey shorts, and then move on to underwear and shirt. He took a shirt for himself. He couldn't possibly let Ichigo stay alone, and he needed something to sleep in. Toshiro couldn't help but be a little happy about wearing Kurosaki clothes. He had enjoyed wearing Kurosaki's shirt the last time. This wasn't time for him to enjoy wearing an alpha's shirt. He should also not mention that he did enjoy wearing Kurosaki's shirt.

He took the clothes and headed to Kurosaki's bathroom. Placing the clothes on the wood shelf and turn on the water. He wasn't sure what Kurosaki liked, so he did a little hot. Toshiro then walks back to retrieve the teen.

"Kurosaki, I know you're tired, but we need to get you clean up," he spoke gently. Kurosaki just nodded off, Toshiro couldn't help but smile. Gently picking up the teen, he dragged the teen into the bathroom. He placed the teen on the toilet. Toshiro took hold of Kurosaki's shirt and took it off the teen. Toshiro dropped the shirt on the ground as he decided to wash it since it had vomit stain on it. Toshiro undid Kurosaki's sweatpants before taking off his socks. He lifted Ichigo slightly to push both the sweatpant and underwear. He groaned as he struggles to get the sweatpants and underwear off of Kurosaki.

Once he got the final clothes off, Toshiro huffed out of breath. Who knew removing someone's bottom was so laborious? Toshiro glanced forward, only for his face to turn bright red. Kurosaki's dick was right on eye level, and now Toshiro wished he didn't put himself in such an awkward situation.

Toshiro shook his head. Kurosaki needed to be clean and put to bed. This was just caretaking, and here he was, the one making it awkward by getting embarrassed by seeing Kurosaki's dick.

Toshiro moved Ichigo and set him inside the bath. Taking the rag, he poured soap onto the rag. He concentrated as he gently scrubs the soap onto Kurosaki's skin. He heard Kurosaki softly moan as he rubbed the shampoo on his scalp. Toshiro paid no attention to it. He kept bathing Kurosaki as quickly as possible. He still needs to dry Kurosaki, dress him, and get him to bed.

Toshiro bathed every part of Kurosaki except for his dick. He can do it. He took a deep breath before trying to figure out how to do this. Toshiro didn't want to violate the teen, so he had to figure out how to do it with a rag. Toshiro took the rag and placed it in his hand to cover it. He then lathers the soap onto the flaccid dick. Toshiro shook his head, as he was making this unnecessarily awkward. After that, he just cleaned, but a moan and labor breath caught him off guard. He froze while his hand on top of the rag was rested on the head of his dick. He glanced at Kurosaki, who stared at him with slightly blown eyes. Toshiro swallowed the lump in his throat. Kurosaki still looked intoxicated, so maybe he can get out of this.

"Tosh..." he heard Kurosaki groan out, softly. Maybe he can't get out of this. He ignored Kurosaki and finished cleaning before rinsing the teen. Toshiro proceeds to unplug the bath.

"Come on," Toshiro gently spoke as he reached to help lift Kurosaki. Kurosaki tried to get up only to lose his balance. Toshiro instantly reached out, and both of them fell on the bathroom floor.

Toshiro stared up at Kurosaki with wide eyes. He felt his heart quicken as he stared at Kurosaki, whose face was covered by his hair. When did Kurosaki become attractive? He shouldn't have this thought for a teenager.

"Yur puretty..." he heard Ichigo slur out. Toshiro wasn't sure if it was from the alcohol or from sleep, or it could be both.

"Ummm..." Toshiro felt like an idiot. He didn't know what else to say. Why did Kurosaki always say stuff like that? It was so weird that Kurosaki paid so much attention to him. His eyes widen once more when Kurosaki placed a soft, brief kiss on his cheek.

"Kuro..." a finger stop him. He could feel the blood rushing to his face. Toshiro could also feel the water seeping into his own clothes, making him wet. What was going on?

He gently pushed Kurosaki off. This was getting too weird. Kurosaki groaned as he landed on the ground. Toshiro stared at Kurosaki as the teen just laid there.

"Kurosaki...why did you do this to yourself? Why did you get drunk?"

"For you..."

"What?" A brief pause.

"For you." Toshiro froze and stared at the teen. He glanced back at Kurosaki. Why did his words feel genuine? Did Kurosaki get drunk because of him? He couldn't recall anything that he did to Kurosaki to make him drink.

He pushed away from Kurosaki. Grabbing a towel, he dried Kurosaki up as the boy stared at him with a- what looked like- lovestruck look. Did Kurosaki like him? Toshiro had thought Kurosaki might have like him two weeks ago, but after last week seeing him and Kuchiki hold hands as if they were dating. There was also the magazine that showcased several pictures of Kurosaki and Kuchiki cuddling in the fourth division. It didn't make sense if Kurosaki liked him. Maybe he was looking way into this. But then again, why did Kurosaki kiss him? Was it because he was drunk? That was it. It had to be. 

"Come on, Kurosaki," he then proceeds to struggle to put Kurosaki in his clothes. He wonders if Kurosaki was going to remember this in the morning. If he did, then how was he going to bring this up.

Toshiro led Kurosaki into his room. Placing the teen on his bed, Toshiro went back to the bathroom and changed. He then took the clothes and went downstairs to wash them.

Toshiro didn't know what to expect when he came back to the teen's room. Toshiro looked at the teen, who was still wide awake.

"I made a mistake," Kurosaki spoke, he didn't sound as drunk, but neither did Matsumoto sometimes.

"We all do," he stated.

"It was stupid...so, fucking stupid," the teen was banging his hand on his bed.

Gripping Kurosaki's hand, "Hey, don't beat yourself up for it...at least I found you and brought you in. Your safe, maybe still fucked up, but that's okay."

"No, it's not...I-I should have...I-I don't know," Kurosaki stated with slight confusion. Toshiro gently stroke the teen's hand that he was for some reason still holding. He should let go. He didn't want to cause any issue with him and Kuchiki.

"I-I'm so sorry for putting you through this."

"It's alright. Someone needs to take care of you," Toshiro tried to joke.

The chuckle he received was an indication that Kurosaki did indeed found it funny.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now, you don't get that drunk again. I don't want to make this a habit like I had to with your father."

Toshiro heard a laugh from Kurosaki, "aye, aye, captain."

Toshiro pursed his lips before slapping Kurosaki lightly for that stupid, ridiculous comment. Kurosaki just let out a laugh making Toshiro rolled his eyes.

"I'm tired," Kurosaki stated, and Toshiro could tell.

"Go to sleep," he told Kurosaki as he helps the teen into his blanket. Bending down and gently kissing the teen on his temple. Toshiro mentally slapped himself. Why did he kiss Kurosaki? Great, if Kuchiki and Kurosaki are together, then he's practically destroying their relationship. What an idiot.

Toshiro made to leave when Kurosaki reached out and gripped his arm, "please stay."

Toshiro was contemplating if he should go or stay. It wouldn't look pretty if he stayed with someone probably in a relationship. Toshiro also didn't want to upset Kurosaki either. Toshiro glanced at Kurosaki, and the boy looked so pitiful that Toshiro just couldn't ignore his request. Laying down beside him, he hoped that this won't cause any issue.


	11. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toshiro has been ignoring Ichigo, and Ichigo wants to know why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Valentine Day treat. Enjoy the story and your Valentine's Day.

Ichigo groaned as it has been four days since he got drunk and the last day that Toshiro and company were going to be here. They were all going back to the Soul Society tomorrow, orders from the old man three days before. That wasn't what got him in a foul mood, though. What had him in this mood was the fact that Toshiro refused to be anywhere near him alone. He didn't know what he did wrong. He hardly could remember anything that happened while he was drunk, so Ichigo didn't know what he did to Toshiro to make him hate him. Therefore, he didn't know how to make it right.

"You know Ichigo, you could just talk to him?" Rukia grumbled with annoyance. Probably because he complained to her for the past four days.

"He won't talk to me, Rukia," he said with gritted teeth.

Trying to recall what happened while he was drunk was hard and just gave him a headache. Ichigo vaguely remembers asking Toshiro to stay with him, but that's about it. Ichigo knew it couldn't be that because they have slept- just slept, nothing else- together. Unfortunately, that's all he remembers. Anything after that was a big, fat blank.

"Well, what did you do?" Rukia asked the same question she had asked over and over ago.

"I told, I don't know," Ichigo growled.

"Don't growl out me," Rukia growled back while slapping him. He was just not in the mood.

"Then don't tell me the same thing. And don't hit me." Ichigo groaned as he rubbed the spot she slapped him.

"Then don't growl at me," Rukia repeated with her usual snark. "Also, stop moping. I can't stand it when you mope. You get so infuriating. Go fucking talk to him, already."

"I told you...he won't talk to me," Ichigo screamed.

"I said talk to him...not have him talk to you, idiot," Rukia snapped back.

"How can I, when he doesn't want to be anywhere near me?" Ichigo groaned, about ready to give. He didn't want to give up because, for the past month, he has been trying to figure out his confusing feelings.

"You know what! I can't stand you brooding like some stupid idiot. I'm going to hang out with Renji...At least he won't be as dramatic as you," Rukia huffed.

"You sure have been hanging out with Renji a lot," Ichigo noted, finally having a reason not to talk about his dilemma.

"Well, of course. He doesn't have drama..." Rukia snarked back before leaving his room. He was sure it was more than that. Ichigo wasn't an idiot; he knew that Renji liked Rukia more than a friend, but Ichigo wasn't entirely sure how Rukia felt about Renji. Considering Rukia has been hanging out with Renji more often, it made him wonder if Rukia shared the same feelings. Maybe Rukia could have a better future with Renji than their shared childhood. Rukia deserved happiness and the family she always wanted. Rukia won't be getting that with him. They lived in two different worlds, and unless someone makes the sacrifice, it will be impossible to be together. The thought made him upset because it will imply more with Toshiro. Considering Toshiro had more status than Rukia- or maybe Rukia had more status since she is royalty. Either way, Toshiro had more responsibility, so to even think about being with the omega, he would have to move to the Soul Society. Is he willing to leave his family and friends? Is he willing to give up on life? He didn't think about this, and it wouldn't matter since Toshiro won't talk to him.

A knock downstairs interrupted him. He sighed as he got up to answer the door considering no one but him was home. His dad was in the clinic, Karin is playing soccer with friends, and Yuzu went grocery shopping. He opens the door, not expecting the very person he wanted to speak to. After all this time, Toshiro finally came to him willingly.

"Hey, Toshiro," he greeted awkwardly.

"Captain Hitsugaya," Toshiro corrected without batting an eye.

"Right," Ichigo sighed out as he moved to let Toshiro in. Toshiro walked right in, but he looked like he was looking for someone.

"So, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I came to inform Kuchiki of the departure plan for tomorrow," Toshiro informed.

"Rukia left to hang out with Renji," Ichigo told him.

"I was not aware that Kuchiki was with Abarai," Toshiro said.

"She left a few minutes ago," Ichigo admitted.

"Ah! Well, in that case, Abarai should be able to inform Kuchiki. This means I'll take my leave." Just like that Toshiro, turned around to leave.

"Wait!" He shouted as he reached for Toshiro's hand as Toshiro gripped the door handle.

Toshiro turned to look at him. Toshiro's head was titled, her hair falling into her eyes, as her eyebrow quirked, and lips parted.

"Can we please talk? Ichigo begged. He needed this talk. He needed to know where he stands with Toshiro.

"What is there to talk about?" Toshiro inquired while never breaking eye contact.

"About the night I got drunk," Ichigo confessed, never letting go of the hand.

"Wasted...is a more accurate word," Toshiro snapped back.

"Nah, I'll go with shit-faced," Ichigo retorted with a soft smile.

Toshiro let out a soft chuckle that leads to a small, shy smile.

"Whatever you go with, it does not matter. There is absolutely nothing to talk about," Toshiro concluded while turning away. Toshiro tried to remove the invading hand, but Kurosaki just gripped harder.

"I'm sorry..." Toshiro froze at the raw emotions in Kurosaki's voice. Toshiro turned to look at Kurosaki.

"Sorry about what?" Toshiro had a feeling, but even he wasn't sure.

"Sorry for whatever I did to make you hate me," Ichigo apologize.

"I don't hate you."

"Then what? What the fuck I did to you to warrant a cold shoulder?" Ichigo shouted with frustration.

"It's not you..."

"Don't...Don't fucking say 'it's not you, it's me' bullshit! You tell me the fucking truth without resorting to overused words! Words that are one big fucking lie!"

"Kurosaki, what do you want me to say?" Toshiro told him with indifference.

"The truth!"

"What do you want me to say? It is me! I don't understand what is going on with me! One minute you're this infuriating bastard, and then, you're this amazing person that...that...I don't know..."

"You don't know what?"

"I said I don't know."

"What do I make you feel?"

"I don't know!"

"You don't know! What the fuck, Toshiro?!"

"Don't you dare patronize me! You don't have the right! You were the one that wanted to talk."

"Because I wanted to know why you no longer wanted to be around me!"

"I want to be around you. Not being around you is hard, and that's the problem!"

"Then why have you been ignoring me?" Ichigo asked, and for the first time since they started to talk, not screaming.

"Because I can't handle how I feel about you," Toshiro confessed quietly. Too quietly, that Ichigo thought he was not supposed to hear.

"What feelings?" Ichigo was hopeful that maybe Toshiro liked him too.

"It doesn't matter," Toshiro muttered.

"It does to me," Ichigo tried to subtly encourage Toshiro.

"I highly doubt it," Toshiro once again refuses to answer.

"Try me," Ichigo encouraged.

"For so long, I suppressed feelings after being hurt. I suppressed it so much that I got with Ichimaru just to get people off my back because I was with no one, and I had no feelings for anyone. Ichimaru was easy to be with. He didn't like commitment, and after that disaster of a relationship, I didn't want one either. I just wanted people, Kurotsuchi especially, to leave me alone. To stop asking me out, and when I refused, call me a bitch for it. I wasn't okay at the time. Still, deep down, I'm not okay, I'll admit that. People could tell, Ichimaru and I wasn't really in love...hell, Zaraki even told me that Ichimaru cheated on me. I looked at him and just nodded. The truth was we were in an open relationship.

"But that's not the point. The point is, when I met you, you were strange. I found you constantly staring at me to be annoying. Then we kind of...you know...started to hang out, and you became a tolerable company. And then you got injured, and I was worried. I hardly worried about just anyone, but when it came to you...I-I don't know...I was scared you won't make it...It was strange. I didn't understand what I felt about you, not at the time, and not now...I was trying to figure it out, but it doesn't matter. I still don't know what I think of you...and then the whole incident of you being drunk. You kissed me on the cheek and then told me you got drunk because of me and then gave me this look that I couldn't tell if it was because you were drunk or if it was genuine. I was so confused, and I hated myself because of it. I hated myself for getting in bed with you. I still do, so no, it has nothing to do with you. It is me."

Ichigo stood there silently as Toshiro's voice was trembling as she spoke. Toshiro sounded more than upset; she also sounded ashamed.

"Why do you hate yourself?" Ichigo asked, not understanding why someone like Toshiro would hate himself.

"Because I'm developing these feelings for you, and you're with Kuchiki, and I'm interfering with something I should not be."

"Seriously, you are developing feelings for me because I been having feelings for you for some time now and...What?!" Ichigo yelled at the revelation. "You think me and Rukia are together" Ichigo screeched a second later.

"You're not together..." Toshiro asked before trailing off.

"No, we're just friends. Hell! I think her and Renji have something going on," Ichigo declared.

"Oh really! I hope so! If I have to hear him drunken cry over his failed attempts of winning her back, again...I swear..." Toshiro growled while clutching her fist.

"What?"

"Nothing..."

Toshiro looked at Ichigo as he stared at her with confusion.

"Abarai, Hisgai, and Kira when they get wasted, all they do is cry over their unrequited love, and it is annoying. They also have the most unconventional ways of dealing with it. And most times when that happens, I get left alone with them and..." Toshiro started breathing deeply. Ichigo decided not to ask what had happened. He has seen Renji get wasted, and that was terrible.

Ichigo chuckled, "I bet."

"Are you sure about you and Kuchiki?" Toshiro asked again.

"Yeah!"

"I don't want to get in the way of anything."

"Stop worrying about. Why would I lie to you?"

"I just want to make sure," Toshiro growled, but it didn't have her typical anger. Ichigo thought back, and he sighed.

"That relationship before Ichimaru...Was there infidelity?"

Toshiro stiffened, and he didn't need to hear the words. Toshiro's reaction was enough for him.

"Hey, look, I would never hurt you or Rukia like that. That bastard that did that to you should have never done that to you. Should have never hurt you like that! But trust me...I would never...ever do that to either of you."

Toshiro shooked, lips quivering, eyes downcast, and tears started to form. 'I wasn't okay at the time. Still, deep down, I'm not okay, I'll admit that' Toshiro's voice rang in his head. Ichigo closed his eyes briefly. All he wanted to do was find this bastard and kill him, slowly, so he would know how he made Toshiro feel.

"Toshiro...why don't we start slow...go on some dates, until you can figure out what your feeling. I won't rush you...hell, I won't tell anyone. I just want to give us a try," Ichigo slowly spoke as he took Toshiro's hand.

"I don't know how to love someone anymore," Toshiro whimpered.

"We can figure that out together," Ichigo whispered with reassurance before leaning in and kissing Toshiro on the cheek. Toshiro grazed the spot where Ichigo kissed him.

"So, we together?" Ichigo had to smile at Toshiro's lack of grammar.

"If you want to be." Ichigo couldn't possibly force Toshiro to be with him. Not after that revelation.

"I would like that...I would like that a lot," Toshiro admitted while squeezing Ichigo's hand. Ichigo smiled and squeezed back.

Ichigo smiled as he couldn't believe it was so simple. He got his dreams. Now, the long, complicated but slow dating. Oh! And finding that cowardly bastard and putting an end to his life. Maybe Rangiku-san would tell him who he had to kill. But he'll wait on that. All he wanted to do was spend time with Toshiro. They only had less than a day to spend time together.

"I told you...he won't talk to me," Ichigo screamed.

"I said talk to him...not have him talk to you, idiot," Rukia snapped back.

"How can I, when he doesn't want to be anywhere near me?" Ichigo groaned, about ready to give. He didn't want to give up because, for the past month, he has been trying to figure out his confusing feelings.

"You know what! I can't stand you brooding like some stupid idiot. I'm going to hang out with Renji...At least he won't be as dramatic as you," Rukia huffed.

"You sure have been hanging out with Renji a lot," Ichigo noted, finally having a reason not to talk about his dilemma.

"Well, of course. He doesn't have drama..." Rukia snarked back before leaving his room. He was sure it was more than that. Ichigo wasn't an idiot; he knew that Renji liked Rukia more than a friend, but Ichigo wasn't entirely sure how Rukia felt about Renji. Considering Rukia has been hanging out with Renji more often, it made him wonder if Rukia shared the same feelings. Maybe Rukia could have a better future with Renji than their shared childhood. Rukia deserved happiness and the family she always wanted. Rukia won't be getting that with him. They lived in two different worlds, and unless someone makes the sacrifice, it will be impossible to be together. The thought made him upset because it will imply more with Toshiro. Considering Toshiro had more status than Rukia- or maybe Rukia had more status since she is royalty. Either way, Toshiro had more responsibility, so to even think about being with the omega, he would have to move to the Soul Society. Is he willing to leave his family and friends? Is he willing to give up on life? He didn't think about this, and it wouldn't matter since Toshiro won't talk to him.

A knock downstairs interrupted him. He sighed as he got up to answer the door considering no one but him was home. His dad was in the clinic, Karin is playing soccer with friends, and Yuzu went grocery shopping. He opens the door, not expecting the very person he wanted to speak to. After all this time, Toshiro finally came to him willingly.

"Hey, Toshiro," he greeted awkwardly.

"Captain Hitsugaya," Toshiro corrected without batting an eye.

"Right," Ichigo sighed out as he moved to let Toshiro in. Toshiro walked right in, but he looked like he was looking for someone.

"So, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I came to inform Kuchiki of the departure plan for tomorrow," Toshiro informed.

"Rukia left to hang out with Renji," Ichigo told him.

"I was not aware that Kuchiki was with Abarai," Toshiro said.

"She left a few minutes ago," Ichigo admitted.

"Ah! Well, in that case, Abarai should be able to inform Kuchiki. This means I'll take my leave." Just like that Toshiro, turned around to leave.

"Wait!" He shouted as he reached for Toshiro's hand as Toshiro gripped the door handle.

Toshiro turned to look at him. Toshiro's head was titled, her hair falling into her eyes, as her eyebrow quirked, and lips parted.

"Can we please talk? Ichigo begged. He needed this talk. He needed to know where he stands with Toshiro.

"What is there to talk about?" Toshiro inquired while never breaking eye contact.

"About the night I got drunk," Ichigo confessed, never letting go of the hand.

"Wasted...is a more accurate word," Toshiro snapped back.

"Nah, I'll go with shit-faced," Ichigo retorted with a soft smile.

Toshiro let out a soft chuckle that leads to a small, shy smile.

"Whatever you go with, it does not matter. There is absolutely nothing to talk about," Toshiro concluded while turning away. Toshiro tried to remove the invading hand, but Kurosaki just gripped harder.

"I'm sorry..." Toshiro froze at the raw emotions in Kurosaki's voice. Toshiro turned to look at Kurosaki.

"Sorry about what?" Toshiro had a feeling, but even he wasn't sure.

"Sorry for whatever I did to make you hate me," Ichigo apologize.

"I don't hate you."

"Then what? What the fuck I did to you to warrant a cold shoulder?" Ichigo shouted with frustration.

"It's not you..."

"Don't...Don't fucking say 'it's not you, it's me' bullshit! You tell me the fucking truth without resorting to overused words! Words that are one big fucking lie!"

"Kurosaki, what do you want me to say?" Toshiro told him with indifference.

"The truth!"

"What do you want me to say? It is me! I don't understand what is going on with me! One minute you're this infuriating bastard, and then, you're this amazing person that...that...I don't know..."

"You don't know what?"

"I said I don't know."

"What do I make you feel?"

"I don't know!"

"You don't know! What the fuck, Toshiro?!"

"Don't you dare patronize me! You don't have the right! You were the one that wanted to talk."

"Because I wanted to know why you no longer wanted to be around me!"

"I want to be around you. Not being around you is hard, and that's the problem!"

"Then why have you been ignoring me?" Ichigo asked, and for the first time since they started to talk, not screaming.

"Because I can't handle how I feel about you," Toshiro confessed quietly. Too quietly, that Ichigo thought he was not supposed to hear.

"What feelings?" Ichigo was hopeful that maybe Toshiro liked him too.

"It doesn't matter," Toshiro muttered.

"It does to me," Ichigo tried to subtly encourage Toshiro.

"I highly doubt it," Toshiro once again refuses to answer.

"Try me," Ichigo encouraged.

"For so long, I suppressed feelings after being hurt. I suppressed it so much that I got with Ichimaru just to get people off my back because I was with no one, and I had no feelings for anyone. Ichimaru was easy to be with. He didn't like commitment, and after that disaster of a relationship, I didn't want one either. I just wanted people, Kurotsuchi especially, to leave me alone. To stop asking me out, and when I refused, call me a bitch for it. I wasn't okay at the time. Still, deep down, I'm not okay, I'll admit that. People could tell, Ichimaru and I wasn't really in love...hell, Zaraki even told me that Ichimaru cheated on me. I looked at him and just nodded. The truth was we were in an open relationship.

"But that's not the point. The point is, when I met you, you were strange. I found you constantly staring at me to be annoying. Then we kind of...you know...started to hang out, and you became a tolerable company. And then you got injured, and I was worried. I hardly worried about just anyone, but when it came to you...I-I don't know...I was scared you won't make it...It was strange. I didn't understand what I felt about you, not at the time, and not now...I was trying to figure it out, but it doesn't matter. I still don't know what I think of you...and then the whole incident of you being drunk. You kissed me on the cheek and then told me you got drunk because of me and then gave me this look that I couldn't tell if it was because you were drunk or if it was genuine. I was so confused, and I hated myself because of it. I hated myself for getting in bed with you. I still do, so no, it has nothing to do with you. It is me."

Ichigo stood there silently as Toshiro's voice was trembling as she spoke. Toshiro sounded more than upset; she also sounded ashamed.

"Why do you hate yourself?" Ichigo asked, not understanding why someone like Toshiro would hate himself.

"Because I'm developing these feelings for you, and you're with Kuchiki, and I'm interfering with something I should not be."

"What?!" Ichigo yelled at the revelation. "You think me and Rukia are together" Ichigo screeched a second later.

"You're not together..." Toshiro asked before trailing off.

"No, we're just friends. Hell! I think her and Renji have something going on," Ichigo declared.

"Oh really! I hope so! If I have to hear him drunken cry over his failed attempts of winning her back, again...I swear..." Toshiro growled while clutching her fist.

"What?"

"Nothing..."

Toshiro looked at Ichigo as he stared at her with confusion.

"Abarai, Hisgai, and Kira when they get wasted, all they do is cry over their unrequited love, and it is annoying. They also have the most unconventional ways of dealing with it. And most times when that happens, I get left alone with them and..." Toshiro started breathing deeply. Ichigo decided not to ask what had happened. He has seen Renji get wasted, and that was terrible.

Ichigo chuckled, "I bet."

"Are you sure about you and Kuchiki?" Toshiro asked again.

"Yeah!"

"I don't want to get in the way of anything."

"Stop worrying about. Why would I lie to you?"

"I just want to make sure," Toshiro growled, but it didn't have her typical anger. Ichigo thought back, and he sighed.

"That relationship before Ichimaru...Was there infidelity?"

Toshiro stiffened, and he didn't need to hear the words. Toshiro's reaction was enough for him.

"Hey, look, I would never hurt you or Rukia like that. That bastard that did that to you should have never done that to you. Should have never hurt you like that! But trust me...I would never...ever do that to either of you."

Toshiro shooked, lips quivering, eyes downcast, and tears started to form. 'I wasn't okay at the time. Still, deep down, I'm not okay, I'll admit that' Toshiro's voice rang in his head. Ichigo closed his eyes briefly. All he wanted to do was find this bastard and kill him, slowly, so he would know how he made Toshiro feel.

"Toshiro...why don't we start slow...go on some dates, until you can figure out what your feeling. I won't rush you...hell, I won't tell anyone. I just want to give us a try," Ichigo slowly spoke as he took Toshiro's hand.

"I don't know how to love someone anymore," Toshiro whimpered.

"We can figure that out together," Ichigo whispered with reassurance before leaning in and kissing Toshiro on the cheek. Toshiro grazed the spot where Ichigo kissed him.

"So, we together?" Ichigo had to smile at Toshiro's lack of grammar.

"If you want to be." Ichigo couldn't possibly force Toshiro to be with him. Not after that revelation.

"I would like that...I would like that a lot," Toshiro admitted while squeezing Ichigo's hand. Ichigo smiled and squeezed back.

Ichigo smiled as he couldn't believe it was so simple. He got his dreams. Now, the long, complicated but slow dating. Oh! And finding that cowardly bastard and putting an end to his life. Maybe Rangiku-san would tell him who he had to kill. But he'll wait on that. All he wanted to do was spend time with Toshiro. They only had less than a day to spend time together.


End file.
